Forever and Always
by LegendaryGriffin
Summary: Created by LegendaryGriffin and Astra199 Pretty much a story filled with a ridiculous amount of fluff (and angst... 0.0). It's pretty much all KuroMahi and there's really no specific story since it's based off an RP ' The first Part is Kuro and Mahiru on holidays Let the fluff ensure! Pairings: KuroMahi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is basically an RP that has been 'fanfic-ised'. The first chapter involves more characters but next will be mostly only Kuro and Mahiru ^^**

 **So, to give credit~**

 **SerVamp does not belong to me**

 **I was Mahiru**

 **Astra199 was Kuro**

 **Mamameg was Lily**

 **Arya was Misono**

 **Leo was Mikuni**

 **August was Tsubaki**

 **Tina was Sakuya**

 **And I edited the story~**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **PART 1: CHAPTER 1**

"Aaah why don't they let cats on planes," Kuro complained following Mahiru as a human.

"They do... But in the storage compartment," Mahiru replied.

"Uncomfortable. Plus, the flight is 6 hours long you might get sick from the distance limit..." Kuro lazily said as they put their luggage on the conveyer belt and walked over to get on the plane.

"Yeah, plus I don't really like the thought of you in a cage..." Mahiru agreed, looking for flight 34.

"I don't like it either," Kuro was glad it was evening so he didn't have to walk around with an umbrella. "Mahiruuu, where's our flight" he whined.

"I'm totally gonna be sick of the flight..." Misono said.

"Hehe, Misono can sit on the Isle seat..." Mahiru suggested awkwardly. He didn't want to deal with a sick Misono. "There it it!" He said excitedly, quickening his pace.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Misono ran and tripped.

"Ah bastard-chan tripped..." Kuro bluntly said looking down at him before continuing to follow Mahiru.

"Ah! Misono are you ok?" Mahiru turned into mama mode.

"Ah... i'm okay," he said while glaring at Kuro.

Mahiru offered his hand.

"Thanks…" Misono said, grabbing Mahiru's hand.

Kuro tilted his head slightly, he just wasn't bothered helping Misono. "Is this one our flight?" Kuro said pointing at a plane that was about to let on the last passengers.

When Mahiru pulled him to his feet, the speaker lady said they were about to depart. "Hurry!" He said, dragging the two as he ran to board the plane.

Mikuni was already in the plane, walking to find his sit with Jeje in snake form sleeping in his backpack.

Kuro was just chill as he was dragged onto the flight, he sat down in his seat next to the closed window. "Hey isn't that..."

"Hm? What's wrong Kuro?" Mahiru questioned, looking around dumbly.

Kuro sighed. "look in the seats behind us," he said not bothering to actually look himself again.

Mahiru did just that and saw Mikuni. He quickly looked forward.

"Charming..."

Mikuni turned his head as he seemed to recognize Kuro's voice "oh wait, Sloth and his Eve? And baby brother?"

"Mikuni!" Misono practically screamed.

"Sit down Misono!" Mahiru said before apologising to the others on the plane.

"Aaah what a pain..." Kuro said not even trying to communicate with Mikuni, things were about to get bothersome.

"Misono please dont yell in the plane~" said Lily.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here!" Said the traveler with an amused voice.

"We weren't exactly expecting you either..." Kuro said sighing yet again.

"Yea it's been a while," said Lily.

"Ah, likewise!" Mahiru replied with a strained smile.

Kuro remembered the time he met Mikuni where he ordered Jeje to pracically blow his guts out, "Mahiru protect me," he whined.

"Hello Lily good to see you~ aaaah young boys are taking holidays I guess?" Mikuni slipped his hat on his face like he was about to sleep.

Mahiru ignored the servamp, "yeah, pretty much. What about you?"

"Don't worry Kuro Jeje is sleeping in my bag and I don't want to attack you," he continues: "Just a job trip! As always~ But it almost feels like holidays everytime."

"I see..." Mahiru then zoned out as the safety demonstrations began.

"..." Kuro glared at him from the corners of his eyes, he still didn't like it but didn't say anything else about it.

Mikuni smiled softly at their reaction. "So funny to see a Servamp being scared of me~ Well, hope you'll enjoy you trip kids."

Soon the demonstrations were over and the flight commenced take off.

"Same for you Mikuni," Lily casually replied.

"such a pain..." Kuro said weakly, he still hated flights.

Mahiru sighed and stared out the window.

 **Time skip**

The plane started coming down and when it arrived Kuro was very ready to get off. He finally stopped asking Mahiru were they there yet.

Mahiru sighed in relief. How could one person be so impatient?!

Finally, they were allowed to get off the plane.

Mikuni let Jeje go out of the bag and he immediately hides into his Eve's scarf since he didn't want to meet his brothers. The traveler stood up and started to walk off the plane. "Do you already have a hotel to rest in?"

Kuro took his small bag of games and things and stood up to get off. It was day outside so he would have to stay in the shade until no one was looking so he could transform.

"I think Mahiru booked one...?" Kuro said not sure looking over to his eve.

"Yeah, we've booked. Well... I booked..." Mahiru replied.

"See you Mikuni! We better get going," Mahiru then quickly got off the plane, making sure Misono was with them.

"Okay then see you later! Take care of Misono for me~" he said as walking away with Abel in his hand.

"Of course," Lily said, seeing Mikuni disappearing in the crowd.

Kuro transformed into a cat when no one was looking and practically collapsed on Mahiru's shoulder, "I hate flights meooow," he whined.

"They aren't that bad," Mahiru said before heading towards the baggage bay

Kuro fell asleep on Mahiru, exhausted from the long flight.

Mahiru grabbed his bag from the conveyer-belt. "Misono! Yours is coming!"

"Ah! Okay!" Misono grabbed his bags.

Lily took a bag from Misono.

"Alright! There should be a taxi waiting for us outside," Mahiru said and dragged his and Kuro's bags towards the exit.

"Quiet down you guys... I need my beauty sleep," Kuro said yawning.

"You sleep 99% of the day…" Mahiru grumbled at his lazy friend.

"How do you think I stay so cute~~" Kuro said cheekily still sitting on Mahiru's shoulder but more awake.

They reached the taxi and Mahiru put the bags in the back.

"Meooow~" Kuro mumbled as they got in the taxi.

"Hurry up Misono!"

Misono tripped. Again.

"Ah, Lily?" Mahiru called.

"Yes Mahiru?" Lily asked curiously before noticing Misono on the ground.

"Misono?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Help him up, the driver is getting impatient..." Mahiru said awkwardly.

Lily Helped Misono to get up.

"Ah... thanks... "

"Misono please be careful."

"How did he even trip... there's nothing to trip on..." he whispered to Mahiru.

"I know... Maybe he put heels on again?" Mahiru then got a weird look from the driver.

"Yeah you might want to be careful not sounding crazy weird looks are a pain," Kuro whispered again to Mahiru.

Mahiru glared at him and remained silent.

They then we're off to the hotel.

 **Time skip**

The hotel was very expensive looking... Misono had paid everything.

"Aaah T bet it will have a comfy bed~" Kuro whispered quietly and with excitement.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see our rooms!" Mahiru walked with a fast pace to the registration counter.

Kuro stayed silent just making small meows every now and then.

Suddenly Mahiru yelled "What do you mean no pets?!"

Kuro sighed, he would have to go transform and that was pain.

"Ah Jeeze..." Mahiru walked away from the desk and when out of sight told Kuro to transform.

Kuro quickly transformed and walked back with Mahiru, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Ah, what are we going to say about the cat?" Mahiru whispered to Kuro.

"what a pain... tell them an old friend is taking care of him for us?" Kuro whispered back.

"Ok..." Mahiru returned to the desk, organised everything and gestured for everyone to follow.

"They were a bit skeptical but it worked…"

"Good then~"

"Haaah as a human I actually have to talk to people..." Kuro mumbled in complaint, "I can't believe they didn't let in such a cute cat…"

"It was an expensive hotel..." Mahiru said, "they don't want pets to ruin the place."

They eventually made it to their room.

Kuro ran to a double bed and flopped onto it face first. "aaah so comfy..." he mumbled contently.

Mahiru smiled at his friend's behaviour. "We have a beautiful view as well! We can walk to the beach from here!"

Kuro looked around, everything was so fancy... and the TV was bigger than the one Misono bought them. He looked on the random tourist brochure someone shoved in his hands, "apparently there's a waterpark nearby too."

"Nice! Although... We have to worry about the sunlight problem..."

"It's indoors so me and lily should be fine... either way even as a cat I enjoy water sometimes" Kuro said flipping through the brochure on the bed.

"I just don't know if they will let a cat splash around in pools. Remember last time-" Mahiru warned him. He sat beside Kuro to look at the brochure as well.

"...I thought we agreed not to bring that up," Kuro whined. He handed Mahiru the brochure so he could see for himself. "It's indoors anyway…"

"Sorry Kuro... It's very convenient being indoors..." Mahiru said, flicking through a few pages. There's also a list of good places to eat in here."

"We couldn't take ramen on the flight... so okay," Kuro said looking over on the booklet.

"Right! What should we do first? We have a week here so let's make the most of it!" Mahiru stood up and went to find Misono and Lily.

"I don't mind, just not something too bothersome," Kuro lazily grumbled, he didn't want to go exercising or something.

"Ah and Mahiru... do you think we were given the wrong room? I thought we ordered two beds for us..." Kuro said looking at the one double bed in the room.

"Ah, Misono sent me a link. All I did was book it... Misono!"

"damn it bastard-chan..." Kuro said slightly flushed in the face.

"It'll work out... Maybe they have a recliner couch?" He suggested embarrassed.

"Ah this couch looks pretty normal... I mean… I could sleep on the normal couch… that's fine," Kuro said looking away still blushing slightly at the awkward situation.

"You looked happy on the bed it's fine. I can sleep out here," Mahiru said.

"Yeah but I'm used to sleeping on a couch, besides you booked the holiday and I'm sure you wanted a bed so..." Kuro said insisting as he sat on the couch.

"Why don't we just divide the bed with pillows? It's way too big for one person anyway..." Mahiru blushed and looked away.

Lily knocks at the door.

"Ah okay... I'll get the door," Kuro quickly changed the subject, he had never been happier to see All of Love.

"Yeah, you do that..." Mahiru was happy about the topic change. But it didn't mean it won't come back up later.

Kuro opened the door to see Lily standing there.

"Hello~ Did you guys unpack your things? Misono decided that it would be a good idea to explore the area."

"Yeah, and we've got some ideas on what we should do," Mahiru said.

"Oh, okay then~ so what are the plans?"

Kuro nodded, "It's still day so we have quite a bit of time today... I'm a little jet-lag though so nothing too much," he added.

"Okay, I will tell Misono right away~"

"I agree, should we take a look at the water park?" Mahiru suggested.

"Ah and Lily don't worry its indoors," Kuro said.

"Oh really Sounds good for me! Anyways, I should get going and inform Misono about the plans for the rest of the day. By the way, when and where should we meet?" Lily asked.

"I don't mind," Kuro said looking over to Mahiru to make the decision like usual.

"Let's meet at the entrance in half an hour," Mahiru said.

"Okay meow~" Kuro said then sitting on the bed to play his game still embarrassed.

"Okay then. See you later!" Lily said cheerfully, waving at the sloth pair and went back to his room.

Mahiru awkwardly coughed and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Ok Kuro time to go!" Mahiru called after downing the whole glass.

"Okay" Kuro yawned again and got up and followed Mahiru.

They eventually made it to the water park.

"Hmm Misono isn't here yet..." Mahiru said to himself.

"Want to get ice cream while we wait?" Kuro suggested seeing the ice cream truck.

"Might as well..." Mahiru agreed and walked over. "Cookies and cream?" He asked.

Mikuni was in the water park lying on his beach towel with sunglasses, in his swimsuit, Abel next to him wearing a bikini. Jeje was in his snake form, hiding under Mikuni's clothes, too sensitive to the hot temperatures. Mikuni hated cold water, so he preferred staying on his towel and relaxing.

"Yep... oh... oh no..." Kuro started off on a normal tone but then he walked around and hid behind Mahiru.

"Not again…" Kuro whined.

"Eh? What's-oh..." Mahiru spotted the problem.

"What a coincidence..." said lily.

"How does this always happen..." Kuro mumbled still behind Mahiru.

Mikuni takes off his sunglasses as he heard Kuro's voice again. "Hello again! Misono is not with you?"

Mahiru quickly bought the ice creams and handed Kuro his, "um he's probably resting."

"Unfortunately, Misono don't feel well, so he is resting," Lily nodded

"Not surprising" he said as he placed his sunglasses on his eyes. "Too bad, I think he would probably love seeing all the ladies in swimsuit~ even if they'll never be as beautiful as my sweet Abel-"

"She's a doll..." Mahiru said staring at Abel in disgust.

"Weird..." Kuro said clearly holding back from saying something else.

"Pfff you're just jealous of me because I have a wonderful lady only for me~" he said with a mischievous voice.

"I should get changed into my board shorts bye," Kuro said and hastily tried to leave.

"Indeed," lily followed kuro.

"I'm coming too!" Mahiru followed them to the bathroom.

 **Time skip**

When they were done changing they headed to the pool.

Mikuni was standing up close to the water and was preparing a prank for Mahiru. "Hey kids! Come here! Wanna play some beach volley?"

"I'm... Good," Mahiru replied.

"Ah… I'm alright thanks..." Kuro stood behind Mahiru and nudged him forward slightly.

"Eh? Don't push me toward him!"

As Mahiru was near him, Mikuni suddenly grabbed his arms and pushed him into the cold water without any warning: "Take this!"

"WAH!" He yelped as he grabbed Kuro, forcing him down as well

"Mmph...!" Kuro made a sound of surprise as he was pulled in.

"Guys please calm down..." Lily said clearly troubled.

Mahiru reappeared above the surface and coughed, "Mikuni you bastard!"

"Guys are you okay?" Lily asked while helping Mahiru and Kuro to get up.

"Yeah..."

Kuro slowly popped up on the surface again and got up with Lilys help

"There you go" Lily gave them a towel.

"Aaah such a pain..."

Kuro took the towel and tried to dry his hair but it was still ridiculously wet. "Sorry about that Kur-" Mahiru stared at him with wide eyes.

Kuro looked over and sighed "Don't worry, I don't think any of us were prepared for that…" Kuro said standing up again giving up on drying his hair.

Mahiru just nodded and quickly glanced away awkwardly.

"Brother, do you need help with drying your hair?" Lily smiled.

"Ah yes please..." Kuro said expecting Lily to be the one helping him, "It's hard to dry on my own and much more effort."

"Then I will get something to drink. Mahiru do you mind helping Kuro? ~" Lily said cheerfully and disappeared in the crowd.

Mahiru, who was looking away, shot his head back at them both, "Eh?"

Kuro blushed slightly but pretended not to care and shrugged, "sure."

"... Alright get over here..." He held his hand out for the towel, trying to avoid eye contact.

Kuro shuffled over in front of him, "Thanks Mahiru~"

Mahiru began drying Kuro's hair, being careful not to hurt him. 'I'm drying his hair I'm drying his hair _I'm drying his hair_!' Was going through his mind.

Kuro had a very, very small smile curl up on his lips, when Mahiru dried his hair it felt nice~

"Eeeeh, so Big Brother Sloth is the chosen his wife of the harem, to be expected from his Eve."

"...how does this always happen" Kuro complained.

"Tsubak!?" Mahiru flinched backwards.

Lily returns with drinks in his hands. "Hello did I miss some-" he stopped himself from talking when he saw Tsubaki.

"I almost thought he wasn't going to invite himself but you can just in time to prove me wrong," Kuro's smile disappeared as soon as Mahiru stopped and Tsubaki arrived.

Tsubaki changed into his fox form, "Hmm so when we are in our animal form we get more attention from the Eve, haha, Big Brother is so smart~"

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked clearly surprised.

"I told you he was going to come..." Kuro said standing up and hiding behind Mahiru

Tsubaki pretends to be cute in his fox form, his tails wagging playfully. "Hmm what I am doing here, obviously looking for something interesting to do~"

"That's not good…" Lily seemed to be troubled.

The eve sighed, "it's impossible to escape..." 'And he ruined the moment...'

Kuro was disappointed his hair was no longer being dried, it was sort of like getting pats but a human equivalent. Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand and moved them away from the edge of the water, he didn't want a repeat of Mikuni's prank but Tsubaki's version which was probably more violent.

"Where are we going?" Mahiru questioned, looking back at the group.

"I suggest we go get something to eat. It's lunch time already."

"Away from water and Tsubaki and probably for lunch" Kuro responded.

"I am getting hungry... What do you feel like?" Mahiru answered.

"So mean, not letting me have something to eat. Well I can always ask Sakuya to get it for me... At least he is giving me some proper attention," Tsubaki complained.

"Sakuya's here as well?"

"Ah there's more of them..." Kuro sighed internally and externally.

"Ah there you are. Sakuya, let's go we are getting ice cream and you're paying. Hahahaha"

Sakuya glared but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, we should get going. I'm sure everyone is hungry so let's hurry," Lily suggested, he wasn't very pleased to see Tsubaki and would rather stay away from trouble, since they came here to rest.

"Yeah, let's go." Mahiru agreed, "so what do we all feel like?"

"I'll have whatever Mahiru has," Kuro said shrugging, he didn't really have any preferences and Mahiru usually chose something nice and simple.

"I would like to have some pasta and a coffee ~" Lily replied.

"Sure! I'm sure we'll find a good spot," Mahiru began searching his phone for places to eat, "there's a fish and chips shop a little way from here. And next to it is a restaurant."

"Okay," Kuro nodded and followed Mahiru in.

"Tell me what you want and I'll order," Mahiru told Kuro.

"Hmmm…" Kuro took a quick look at the menu "Just fish" Kuro said

"Ok! That was simple..." Mahiru ordered then returned, "they said 10 minutes."

"I'm a cat," Kuro shrugged, "I like fish."

Mahiru smiled fondly, "you really are more cat than human."

"A-..." Kuro nodded and looked away trying to hide his red face.

Mahiru saw his blush and blushed himself.

"Are you guys enjoying your food?" Lily said with an innocent smile.

Kuro looks the opposite direction still blushing, "it hasn't arrived yet..."

'Ah what a pain' Mahiru thinks, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Kuro muttered 'Can't deal' before going to the bathroom and transforming, he jumps into Mahiru's lap and awkwardly tries to sleep.

The food arrives and Mahiru tries to make conversation, "so is Misono ok from the flight?"

"Yes, he feels better."

"Maybe you should call him...?"

"I will call him right away," Lily responded, picking up his phone.

"Is he picking up?" Mahiru asked Lily.

"Not ye-" Lily was about to say, when Misono actually picked up a call.

"Hello? Misono? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Lily asked several questions.

"LILLY! I'm okay…"

"Thank god... Wait for me! I will pick you up" Lily stand up from the table and rushed to the hotel.

 **Time skip**

Mikuni, this time with his clothes, went out of the water park and saw Lily. He decided to follow, "Oh wait! Are you rejoining Misono?"

"Mikuni?" Lily was so surprised that he saw Mikuni, but he thought this would happen. "Yes I am. Is there any reason why you ask?"

"I never really talked to him since what happened... Ahaha, you certainly know. I will try not talk to him about that, I'm just worried about him. If things go wrong, I promise I will leave immediately~" he said, Jeje still hiding in his scarf and looking at Lily like if he wanted to say hello.

"I'm not sure about that, since Misono probably will be angry for seeing you. But I can't stop you. I can't tell you what to do. Do as you please. But if you bring that topic up, I will fight you," Lily got supper serious suddenly.

Mikuni said in a nice voice, totally ignoring Lily's seriousness: "Don't worry about it Lily~ I don't want to talk about it either."

Mikuni secretly regret the old time where he was playing with his little brother all day, teasing him and helping him with his homework. Will they ever be like that again? Maybe not... But he just wanted to try anyways.

"Okay then. Let's get going. Misono has been waiting long enough," Lily and Mikuni rushed to the hotel and got there. Now they are standing in front of Misono's room. He knocked on the door and called his name.

"Lilly... MIKUNI?!"

"I know… I'm sorry, but he tagged along... Anyways, let's get going. Mahiru is surely worried about you."

"..." Misono had a poker face.

"Hey hello baby bruh~" he winks and does gun fingers to Misono, "how are you?"

"IM FINE BASTARD!"

"Aw please don't yell at me!" Said Mikuni with a bright smile.

"Misono, please calm down... let's just go," Lily was really troubled at the moment.

"…Okay…" Misono grabbed Lilly's hand.

Mikuni went out of the room, following Lily and Misono and smiling at Misono's weird action. "Oh man it is hard not to laugh at this~"

Lily smiled gently and led Misono out of the hotel. Now, they were going to meet Mahiru and Kuro.

 **Back with Mahiru and Kuro…**

Kuro yawned and looked up to see Mahiru was in the same spot and everyone else had left, "aah that was a nice sleep…" he said.

"You knows it's really looked down soon when pets are in restaurants right?" Mahiru stated.

"IM BACK BASTARDS!" Misono announced himself.

"Hey Mahiru~ Hope you're not mad about the pool incident!" Mikuni said as he sees Mahiru and Kuro.

"Hello again Mahiru" Lily smiled and ignored Mikuni.

Mahiru glared at Mikuni, also choosing to ignore him.

Kuro walked into the bathroom and changed again and came out in Human and sat next to Mahiru.

"Hey Misono!" Mahiru cheered up

"DON'T LOOK AT MY BROTHER WITH THOSE EYES!" Misono randomly blurted out.

"Are you sure he's ok Lily?" Mahiru asked in concern.

"AAAAA"

Mikuni opened wide eyes as he heard this, "Okay no he's not okay…"

"He is fine... It's just... Mikuni," Lily is trying to calm down Misono, "You know, they don't get along…"

"Oh I see..." Mahiru understood.

"Should we head back to the hotel then? It's starting to get dark…" Mahiru noticed.

"Ahaha personally I get along, it's just him who rejects my feelings~" Mikuni said with a happy voice.

"Shut up bastard."

"Yes, we should get going," Lily said ignoring Mikuni again.

"Misono is weird... can't deal…" Kuro muttered finishing his fish.

"Bastard cat…"

"bastard-chan."

"Weird and proud~" Mikuni randomly intervened.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Mahiru sighed at their behaviour, "let's just go."

"Okay Mahiru," Kuro instantly shut up and stood up.

"Misono please behave..." Lily sighed.

Jeje poked his head out from Mikuni's jacket and said quietly, "... You can't stop being annoying can you?"

"Ahaha! Never~" Then Mikuni walk away and let the teens alone with their SerVamps.

"Then we will get going. See you around I guess," Lily decided not to ignore Mikuni this time.

"Later~"

 **Time skip**

When they arrived back at the hotel, Mahiru unlocked the door and walked inside.

Kuro followed him in the door and closed it behind them, Kuro quickly grabbed his pajamas and took them into the bathroom to get changed.

Mahiru got changed in the bedroom.

Kuro yawned and walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas and put the hoodie up because Kuro liked hoodies.

Mahiru walked out of the bedroom and rubbed his eyes. The jet lag was setting in... And it was only 7:30.

Kuro saw Mahiru yawning which was rare for him at such an early time, Kuro always yawned. "are you getting jet lag?" Kuro asked him slightly concerned.

"I'm fine... I've dealt with it before. Plus, it's better to try and get used to the Timezone here," he replied.

"Okay if you say so" Kuro said trusting Mahiru, "Ah did you hear that or was that just me"

 **Meanwhile…**

"So it's 7:30... there is still some time till 10pm. Is there anything you want to do Misono?" Lily asked.

"Lilly… I want you to tell the world that Santa is real!"

"Ummm... Misono? Are you okay?" Lily asked really concerned. Misono wasn't himself today.

"IM OKAY... I think..." Misono started crying, "Yes! Santa is real!"

'Oh my.. something is really up with Misono... I wonder it's that because of Mikuni?' he thought to himself.

 **Back to Mahiru and Kuro…**

"I swear I heard someone shouting Santa is real..." Kuro deadpanned.

"I think Misono is in denial..."

"Yeah... S-so uh Mahiru..." he brung up the bed situation again, "are you sure...? I mean… it's no problem for me to sleep on the couch..." Kuro said embarrassed looking at the one bed in the room.

Mahiru blushed. He forgot about this...

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I trust you not to do anything weird," Mahiru added in an attempt of a joke to lighten the mood. He tried.

"A-Ah yeah of course not...Thankyou..." Kuro lay down on the very edge of the bed.

"N-no problem," Mahiru turned off the light and got into the other side of the bed. He couldn't sleep...

Kuro fell asleep instantly, in his sleep he turned over multiple times until he settled facing Mahiru. His sleeping face was surprisingly peaceful unlike the permanent scowl on his face when he is awake.

Mahiru turned to face Kuro who was moving Around a lot. 'Wow, I've never seen him like this before... He's really cute~ What!?'

Kuro mumbled "Mahiru... thank you..." quietly in his sleep and made small sleepy sounds.

Mahiru froze, but after a few minutes, he found himself petting Kuro on the head "no worries..."

Kuro had a small smile on his face and he lay still asleep.

Mahiru soon drifted off to sleep, considerably closer to Kuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where we separated our RP from the neutral RP cuz we didn't want to include ships that others didn't like. So from here on it's pretty much just Kuro and Mahiru with a few exceptions ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kuro lazilly opened his eyes and found he was exactly opposite of where he had fell asleep, he was very close to Mahiru. Kuro blused madly and quickly pretended to be asleep in case Mahiru woke up.

Mahiru curled up closer to the source of warmth, unaware of his actions.

Kuro tried not to scream, Mahiru's sleeping face was peaceful... and cute... Kuro just lay back down, it would be very awkward when Mahiru woke up but it was nice, he would deal with it when it came to it. For the moment he just wanted to enjoy it…

When Mahiru started to stir from his sleep, he noticed that something was off. However comfortable he was, he decided to try and open his eyes. Ok, something was definitely different to how he got into bed…

Kuro looked down and saw Mahiru was awake and he sighed before rolling over to his side and off the bed. It was easier to avoid than deal with things. "What a pain.." he mumbled on the floor half asleep

Mahiru just stared at the now empty space beside him. His mind was trying to catch up with himself.  
'What?-when?-how?-come back!'

Kuro remained on the floor and avoided eye contact with a bright red face, "...A-Ah good morning..." he said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah... Morning. W-what time is it?" Mahiru was trying so hard not to loose it.

Kuro popped his head over the side of the bed so only his face showed, "u-um it's only 8am..." Kuro said looking up at the clock and then just leaving his head resting on the bed.

"We should probably go down to the buffet then. It won't be open for much longer," Mahiru finally regained his composure, although there was a slight blush on his face. "I'll change in the bathroom..."

"Yeah," Kuro nodded, "I'll get changed in the bedroom..." he said still avoiding direct eye contact.

Mahiru grabbed his cloths and practically bolted to the bathroom. 'Oh thank god I'm safe now!'

Kuro sighed and relaxed, he had no idea what Mahiru had seen or how long he had been awake for... or how long he had known Kuro was awake... Kuro quickly got rid of the thought and changed into his usual outfit, he grabbed his game and started playing it while Mahiru was still changing.

Mahiru finally returned, happy with himself for regaining his composure so quickly. He went back into the room to call his SerVamp when he notices Kuro's concentration face as he plays his game.  
His heart practically dies at the adorableness and he falls over ungracefully onto the floor.  
"Woah!"

Kuro was focusing on his game and getting very into it when he heard a loud bang that startled him, he looked up and saw Mahiru on the floor. Kuro asked "Mahiru? Are you okay?" he walked over and lent him a hand to help him up.

He rubbed his head in embarrassment and that embarrassment increased when Kuro offered to help him up.  
"Yeah, I think so..." He took his hand and tried so hard not to fall again.

Kuro helped him up and realized that it was basically them holding hands, normally it was nothing but Kuro looked down and jumped back onto the fluffy bed and played his game, he couldn't deal with feelings.

Mahiru awkwardly moved to the kitchen and saw his phone had a new message from Lily. He had almost forgot that the Lust pair were with them and the fact that they hadn't made their presence known yet was weird.

He picked up his phone and read the message:

'I am terribly sorry for this unexpected occurance, but there have been some problems with the kids that must be taken care of immediately. Hope you and big brother have a fun time~

Lots of Love,

Lily and Misono.'

"That's a shame…" he said to himself, disappointed that their friends had to leave. They had only just got here after all, but it couldn't be helped.

He replied with: 'I hope everything is ok. We will make sure to take heaps of photos!' before pocketing his phone and then grabbed the apartment key card.

"Kuro! We're leaving now!" He called before opening the door and waiting outside.

Kuro couldn't find the words so he just awkwardly nodded and followed Mahiru outside like a lost puppy.

"Apparently theres an issue back home, so Misono and Lily had to leave," he said quickly to avoid an awkward silence.

Kuro nodded, not really paying attention since his mind was still trying to sort itself out.

'Well that worked…' The walk to the elevator was quiet, and during that time, Mahiru realised they would be confined awkwardly for a good minute. Mabel they should take the stairs...? Na, Kuro was too lazy for that...

Kuro wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, he was just following Mahiru like usual until they ended up in the elevator. It was packed to the brim and they were forced into a corner uncomfortably close to each other, Kuro wished they had taken the stairs... this was too awkward...

Mahiru was uncharacteristically quiet. He swore everyone in the elevator could hear his heart beating.  
'Please end me...'

Kuro stood trying to take up as little space as possible and trying to get even a little bit of distance when someone at the front fell backwards and all of them went down like dominos, by the time Kuro realized where he was he was on top of Mahiru. Kuro blushed bright red.

Mahiru froze, staring up at Kuro in shock and slight awe. His eyes were really pretty~  
Realising where his mind was, his face flushed twice as red as Kuro.

Kuro quickly rollled off before standing up, he coughed awkwardly and said "A-Ah are you okay? Sorry..."

"I-it's fine..." 'No it's not! You freaking thought his eyes were pretty!'  
He stood up and was mentally dancing for joy as the elevator door opened.

Kuro walked quicker than he ever had out of the elevator, he could have sworn he saw Lily... it must have been his imagination. He went back to following Mahiru with his head to the floor ocasionally sneaking glances at Mahiru.

Mahiru sighed in relief and walked briskly to the buffet. He quickly signed in and led Kuro to one of the tables.  
"I'll mind the table; you go grab something first."

"ah okay" Kuro nodded and walked off to go get some food, his face went pink thinking about what happened in the elevator. Hopefully it was left in the elevator, Kuro grabbed his food and some coke before sitting down at their table.

Mahiru was glad to be alone for a minute. He pondered over his weird thoughts. It seemed ever since the bed incident they both were put under really intimate conditions.  
'Why can't my life just be simple...'

He got up to get his own breakfast when Kuro came back.

Kuro started sipping his coke, he hadn't gotten a lot of food, he only had a very small amout. It was so early and he had to deal with so much embarassment, his appetite for food had dissapeared completley. He waited patiently for Mahiru to come back.

Mahiru returned with a simple plate of bacon and eggs and sat down as casually as possible next to Kuro.  
'Come on Mahiru... Think of a conversation topic!'

Kuro was the worst conversationalist; he had always known it but today it was really drilled in him. He awkwardly poked at his food and tried avoiding eye contact.

Clearing his throat, Mahiru tried to converse, "What should we do today?"

"U-um i'm not sure... maybe the zoo?" Kuro said thinking of the only thing he could remember off the tourist brochre, it wasn't too far and it was shady. He said it in a quiet and stuttery voice.

Mahiru liked the simple idea, "sounds good! Want to leave now?" He saw his SerVamp had finished and he was full.

"Okay" Kuro nodded, "I..." he wasn't sure how to say it, "... i've never actually been to a zoo before ..." he said quietly

Mahiru looked at him with wide eyes, "never?! You're like, over 300 years old aren't you? How could you not!? I'm taking you! Maybe we will get to see some of your tiger ancestors," Mahiru joked.

Kuro gave a sheepish look, "I mean as a cat i can't really go, and none of my other eves took me out much..." he nodded and followed Mahiru, he was kind of excited to go to one for the first time. Not because zoos were exciting, but because he was going with Mahiru

"What kind of cruel person would keep you away from zoos?" Mahiru was concerned about his friend but tried to hide it.

"Very cruel people..." Kuro said in a darker tone, not his usual playful tone. He quickly shook his head and changed the topic "what kind of animals are in zoos?"

Mahiru heard Kuro's change in behaviour but answered the question without mentioning it.  
"All kinds! Birds, mammals, reptiles... I wonder if they have seals..."

Kuro nodded listening to him, glad to have moved on from the other topic. "ah... do we have to walk there" Kuro sighed, "What a pain"

"... Your so lazy... But it is a little far. So we can take a bus if you like," Mahiru was glad he was back to normal.

Kuro just sighed, "how about we walk?" He had a bad feeling if they got on a bus something else would happen. The bed and elevator incident were enough for him.

"... Are you ok?" Mahiru questioned, bewildered that he would rather walk than take a different mode of transport. He was starting to get worried at his friend's behaviour.

Kuro was very tempted to answer no, but he kept his cool and nodded. Explaining it would bring up the topic again, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Suit yourself..." Mahiru wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it slide. He brought up the GPS, memorised the way to go and began to walk to the hotel entrance.  
"Kuro, it's sunny outside today," he said simply, reminding him to go transform out of sight.  
"Try to avoid the receptionists..."

Kuro nodded and walked off into the hotels bathroom, he came out as a cat and he saw the receptionist glaring at him and he remembered the no pets rule. Kuro quickly ran and jumped on Mahirus shoulder, "Receptionists... can't deal..."

Mahiru quickly left the scene. Hoping they didn't recognise him.  
"It will probably take 15 to 20 minutes," Mahiru said as he began the walk to the zoo.

"I don't have to actually do any walking so its fine~" Kuro said cheekily, relaxing on his shoulder happily.

Mahiru just sighed and rolled his eyes. At least he was acting more like himself.

They finally made it to the zoo and Mahiru was trying to hide his excitement.  
'I'm going to show Kuro what a zoo is like~'

Kuro went somewhere secluded and transformed into his human form and met up again with Mahiru, he was happy to finally get to see a zoo with him... "should we sign in?"

"Yeah, let's go," Mahiru walked up to the entrance, paid for them both and gestured for Kuro to follow inside.

Kuro nodded more enthusiastically than usual and followed Mahiru in curiously, he looked around and there were all kinds of animals. "ooo..." Kuro made a soft sound of awe.

"The best part, is that there are places where you can pet some," Mahiru smiled at Kuro's behaviour.

"You... can pet some?" Kuro said tilting his head to the side slightly.

Mahiru thought the gesture was cute and his smile grew, "yep! If we're lucky, we can get up close to some tigers!"

Kuro was excited for that. He started looking around at some of the animals, he really liked the different birds for some reason. They had cute chirps and they were simple... it reminded him of Mahiru. He kept walking along with Mahiru looking at them.

"My favourites are the seals though. They bounce around and it looks so adorable~" Mahiru said as he followed the signs to the tigers. He was really curious to see how Kuro would interact with them since he had claimed to have never been to a zoo before.

"After the tigers we should see the seals then," Kuro suggested. When they reached the tigers pen Kuro looked at them, the tigers seemed to be slightly violent but calm toward Kuro. Kuro reached his hand through the cage and petted it... everyone around the cage stared as if he was crazy and going to lose a hand. Tigers were wild animals but it seemed to trust Kuro and it let him pat them.

"...woah Kuro that's so cool..." Mahiru said in awe. He had no idea Kuro was so good with animals, and it was really cute to see the normally distant vampire showing affection.

Kuro shrugged, "It's not hard…" He scratched the tiger behind the ears and pulled his hand out of the cage. The tiger purred and brushed up against the cage wanting more pats, no one had ever seen the tiger react like this.

"We're attracting too much attention..." Mahiru felt uncomfortable under the stares. He grabbed Kuro's hand and led him away.

"I thought you said we could pat them?" Kuro said confused and his face turned a deep red when Mahiru grabbed his hand. He tried to act like it was nothing.

"... You have to follow that line up so the zoo keeper can lead us to the tame tigers. I'm really surprised you didn't get your hand bitten off..." Mahiru explained, "We can come back when the crowd disappears..." Right now he didn't feel like getting stared at.

"ah okay... sorry" Kuro was still slightly confused, the tigers seemed perfectly tame to him. Kuro looked to the side a little embarassed, he really didn't know how these places worked and Mahiru got stared at...

"You don't need to apologise, it was actually really cool how you made a tiger purr for you. It's like it knows you're a cat!" Mahiru cheered up, oblivious to the fact that he was still holding Kuro's hand.

"Ah... okay" Kuro said again but a lot happier, he still held Mahirus hand completley forgetting to let go. "...Want to go see the seals?" Kuro said knowing Mahiru liked them.

Mahiru perked up and cheerfully gained a spring in his step, "yeah! Sounds good!"

Kuro blushed again at Mahirus cheerfulness, it was really cute when he got happy. Kuro was now well aware of the fact that they were still holding hands but made no move to break it or let go, he just walked next to Mahiru following the signs to the seals.

When Mahiru saw the seal pen he nearly squealed as they bounced around happily. "They are so... Cute~!" He said as he stood at the glass, giggling as one approached them.

Kuro couldn't decide which was cuter, the seals or Mahirus reaction to them. He looked over at Mahiru again and he just looked, he saw how he smiled and giggled at the seals and Kuro smilled a little bit too. He realized he had been staring and quickly looked back at the seal pen, still with a small smile on his face as he watched them bounce up to the glass.

"My mum used to love seals as well..." Mahiru said, his mood slightly lowered, "they were her favourite." He put his hand to the glass and watched as the seal looked at him curiously. Although it hurt remembering, he was still really happy to see them.

Kuro felt a pain, seeing Mahiru upset, he didn't know what to say. Kuro squeezed Mahirus hand and said "There are a few people getting proffesional photos taken with the seals… Maybe you could as well...?" Kuro suggested unsure.

Squeezing his hand back, Mahiru turned to Kuro and smiled gratefully. "That sounds great!" He said and then dragged Kuro over to one of the staff members at the front.

Kuro was happy he could help, he made Mahiru smile... that was enough for him. He was willingly dragged to the front desk but when they went to go take the photo Kuro stepped out of the way of the photo.

Mahiru sighed and sent an annoyed expression his way, "Kuro, stop being shy and get in the picture!" He wasn't that annoyed, but he really wanted a picture of himself and Kuro, since they didn't really have any. 'Besides that one I took when he was off guard...'

"Ah I don't show up in pictures, so i'll just stay here," Kuro said steping back with a sheepish look, "besides this is an important photo for you right? you don't want me in it..."

"That's a load of crap and you know it! Come on Kuro... It's just one! And you don't ruin photos at all," Mahiru tried coaxing him into the picture.

"Yeah but..." Kuro looked away. He had run out of excuses, "okay fine, just this once…" Kuro stepped in next to Mahiru awkwardly.

Mahiru slung his arm around Kuro and grinned at his triumph. The photo was then taken and they were told it would be sent via email.  
"See? That wasn't so bad!" He said giving the seal one last pat before walking out of the pen.

"Yeah i guess it wasn't the worst..." he said smiling a little bit. "Also how did you know I showed up in photos?" Kuro asked, usually he never let people take photos of him and he told everyone he didn't show up in them.

"Kuro... You have 6 'siblings'" he said simply. He didn't count Tsubaki since he wasn't really on friendly terms with him.

"Haaah... siblings, can't deal" Kuro said sighing, he didn't mind all too much now. Because he got to be in a photo (that he actually volunteered to go in) with Mahiru.

Mahiru grinned and pointed to the zoo cafe,"let's head over there. It's lunch time and I'm hungry," he declared.

"Ah me too, okay" Kuro agreed, food sounded good. He started walking over toward the cafe.

Mahiru ordered a pastry and a hot chocolate, he then asked Kuro what he wanted.

"...You..." he said quietly enough that no one could hear, Mahiru gave him a look that asked him to say it again and he said, "Ah, i'll have some fries and a soft drink," sticking to his usual trashy tastes.

Mahiru happily paid and brought their food to the table.

"Thankyou Mahiru~" Kuro said while grabbing a chip, he wished he had eaten something at breakfast because he was starving now. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he got a notification, "aah a new chatroom," he started typing onto his phone.

Mahiru rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the video game obsession. Mario Kart, sure, but weird phone apps? What the hell was he playing anyway?  
"Kuro, why are you so addicted to weird apps?"

"Its not weird~" Kuro protested still not taking his eyes off the phone, the phone buzzed again and kuro got an excited expression.

"I still don't get it. It's unhealthy and unproductive..." Mahiru was now curious as to what he was doing. He finished his pastry and sipped on the hot drink, sending a look at Kuro.

"but its fun~" Kuro said, tilting his phone screen away from Mahiru so he couldn't see what was on his phone. Kuro kept playing the game refusing to let Mahiru see and ignoring the weird looks he got from Mahiru.

Getting frustrated Mahiru pulled out his phone and spammed him with texts, hoping the notifications would annoy him. Mahiru grinned to himself when he saw Kuro's eyes narrow in annoyance.

Kuro couldn't focus on his game from the constant texts from Mahiru, he sighed and paused the chat. He went into messages and typed 'Can't deal...' knowing Mahiru was doing to to annoy him.

"I'm concerned as to why you're hiding it from me. Isn't it just some game like candy crush or fruit ninja?" Mahiru raised an eyebrow.

Kuro gave Mahiru a weird look, "of course not," he said before turning his attention back to the game, it was an important conversation with seven.

"Then what is it? I'm not going to judge you you know," Mahiru pressed on. He was dead set on finding out one way or another.

"...Animal rescue?" he said clearly lying and still paying more attention to his game. "also trust me you'll take that back later."

"So… you don't trust me enough?"

"A-Ah thats not it..." Kuro said suddenly feeling bad for hiding it, he took another look at Mahirus hurt face and looked away, "aaaaaah what a pain…"

"I'm your partner, I'm not going to be an ass about whatever you're hiding... But I guess if it's that important..." Mahiru gave up the fight... for now.

"Haaah, what a pain… Fine…" Kuro said, Mahiru was right, he was his partner. Kuro showed Mahiru his phone, "Mystic Messenger…"

Kuro looked away embarassed.

"..." Mahiru was at a loss for words. He did not expect that Kuro was playing a dating game _for girls_.  
"Um, that's... Cool?" Mahiru brain was overworking with one question.  
'Is Kuro _gay_?'

Kuro rolled his eyes and took back his phone, "aaah this is a pain to deal with… I need to go to the bathroom," Kuro said before getting up and leaving in a hurry trying to hide his emotions.

"Hey don't leave! I don't mind what you play... At all," Mahiru quickly said.

"...It's not about what games I'm into…" Kuro said giving Mahiru the answer to his question before trying to quickly leave again.

"Look, I'll drop the subject, just please don't go... I've been having a great day and the least I want is for you to feel like crap over something as trivial as this," Mahiru tried again.

"... okay" Kuro sat back down awkwardly, maybe he shouldn't have shown Mahiru the game. What if Mahiru thought of him different? or acted weird?

Mahiru sighed in relief. But there was an issue. He just found out Kuro was _potentially_ gay. How was he supposed to get him to say it?  
"Why don't we head back to the Tigers? Everyone will be eating around this time so the line will most likely be short."

"Ah good idea..." Kuro said, he tried to act normal and put his phone away then got up to follow Mahiru to pet the tigers.

As expected the line was short and in no time they were at one of the cages. He didn't like seeing them in cages, but at least they were large enough with an out door area.  
"Kuro, see if you can make them purr again. It was really cute~" he said as they entered the cage.

"A-Ah okay" Kuro entered the cage and approached one, he knelt down and gave it a soft pat on the head. The tiger instantly flopped down and rolled over, Kuro had learnt to become really good with animals since he usually prefers animals over humans. "Mahiru do you want to try?" he asked while the tiger was still purring like a cat.

Mahiru's heart melted at the sight, "ahh... Sure, but I don't have cat taming powers as good as you," he replied with a smile. He knelt down next to Kuro and pet the tiger carefully. It was softer than he expected and it caused him to think of those rare moments where he feels Kuro's own fur.  
'Maybe I should try petting him every once in a while...'

"Ah try patting her here" Kuro said pointing to a spot behind the tiger's ears.

"Almost all animals like being petted behind the ears," he added.

Mahiru obeyed and laughed when the tiger purred louder. 'Would this be the same for Kuro...?'

Kuro gave a small smile and scratched the tiger behind the ears again, "oh, our turns almost over," Kuro said kind of dissapointed.

"Well, we can't hold up the line..." While Kuro was busy with the tiger, Mahiru managed to get a picture of him on his phone.

Kuro quickly said goodbye to the tiger and gave her a last scratch before standing up. He left with Mahiru, unaware that his photo was taken. "How much time do we have left?" Kuro asked.

"With the tigers? Or for the day?" Mahiru asked. He was glad Kuro didn't notice the photo.

"Ah just here until we have to go back to the hotel," Kuro explained.

"Then about 20 minutes. But we can leave early if you like. I'm sure we've seen everything here," Mahiru replied.

".. I wanna see the tiger we saw earlier, before we go" Kuro said thinking back to the tiger he first met that he wasn't suppsosed to pat.

Mahiru smiled and nodded, "sure! I'm sure he will be happy to see you again," they walked back to the first cage, the tiger walking over to the wire when it saw them.

Kuro looked around to see the workers were away on break and stuck his hand through the wire again to pat the tiger, for some reason he really liked them. The tiger seemed to really like him too s it had started purring again.

"...and you have never seen a tiger before?" Mahiru was still amazed by his ability.

"Nope... I'm just good with animals," Kuro said shrugging. Suddenly the tiger backed away and started whining and Kuro realized why, he sighed "What a pain…"

"Eh? What's wrong?!" Mahiru was freaking out himself.

"Ah its nothing," Kuro said pulling his hand out of the wire, Mahiru noticed that his arm had bleeding scrape marks from putting his hand in the cage, the tiger probably sensed the blood and was worried.

"Ah! Kuro are you ok?!" He knew he was immortal, but it still didn't prevent him from worrying.

"Ah yeah im fine" Kuro waved it off "It'll heal soon anyway" he said shrugging.

"Don't be so casual..." Mahiru scolded him, "here, at least try and stop the bleeding," he placed a napkin that he got from the café over the injury.

"Ah? but i'm really fine..." Kuro tried to say as Mahiru stopped the bleeding on his arm.

"I don't care, I still don't like to see you hurt..." His hands lingered over the wound as he thought about all the times Kuro protected him.  
'It's the least I can do...'

"Oh... Thank you, Mahiru..." Kuro said appreciating the concern. Mahiru cared about wether he was hurt or not and that was a nice feeling. "Do you want to go after this? I think weve seen everything."

"Sure! You're going to have to transform though," Mahiru said as they approached the exit.

Kuro quickly went out of sight and transformed, he walked back over as a cat more slowly than usual and walked around Mahirus feet asking to be picked up rather than just jumping up himself. His paw was like another leg to him and since the injury is there no matter what form it was hard for him to jump up.

Mahiru was surprised at Kuro's actions, but smiled and picked him up any way. "Are you really that tired?" He asked, secretly happy he was holding Kuro.

"Meoowww~" Kuro said curling up in Mahirus arms, he liked being held as a cat, it was nice. And he didn't have to walk back to the hotel.

Halfway back, a dog that was being walked started barking at Kuro, scaring Mahiru slightly, causing him to flinch away and hug the cat tighter. The lady apologised and they continue walking.  
"Are you ok Kuro?"

"...I'm just tired" Kuro responded curling up closer to Mahiru, it wasn't a lie. A lot of things happened and he couldn't deal with dogs at the moment.

Mahiru was a little worried but remained quiet. He would let the servamp sleep.

 **Time Skip…**

Kuro awoke when they were in front of the hotel. He jumped down and walked off somewhere and returned in his human form before following Mahiru inside. They both quickly went in, avoiding the receptionists. By the time they were at the hotel room Kuro turned into a cat again and started playing something on his phone.

"Today was nice~" Mahiru said sitting on the couch. He watched Kuro play whatever it was on his phone and silently wished he could try the petting technique on him.

"Yeah it was..." Kuro said, his wound had almost fully healed. He opened mystic messenger and started talking on another chatroom having no clue that Mahiru saw what he was doing.

Mahiru curiously watched Kuro from the couch. He would probably never admit it… but Kuro's cat form was pretty damn cute...  
'This is torture...' he mentally complained.

Kuro's tail moved back and forward to the music of the game and as he kept texting Jumin.

'Fuck it' he couldn't restrain himself any longer and slowly pet Kuro on the back and hoped it wouldn't be awkward. 'Crap, this will be awkward no matter what...'

Kuro didn't mind the affection at all, it was strange to get a random pat for no reason but he wasn't complaining. He melted into the pat and purred softley.

Mahiru relaxed when Kuro didn't question him.  
"Wow, this _is_ soothing..." he mumbled. A few moments later, he realised his mistake.  
'Crap! I said that out loud!'

"Hah?" Kuro turned around to look at him with a conufsed tilted face.

Mahiru stopped petting but kept his hand in place.  
"Eh?"

Kuro just shrugged and turned around and accepted pats again.

Mahiru sighed and continues petting. His hand slowly but surely makes its way to his head.

Kuro purred louder making no protest, he was a cat, of course he enjoyed pats. especially from Mahiru.

The reaction caused Mahiru to smile and he tried the 'behind the ear' move Kuro used on the tigers.

Kuro purred really loud moving his head back into the pat, Kuro's tail went from side to side in happiness. "Thank you Mahiruuu~" he said in between purrs.

"No problem, you were a lot less lazy today so you deserve it," Mahiru said, secretly proud of himself for initiating the contact.

Kuro made a small meow of gratitude, he put down the phone and jumped up onto Mahriu's lap and curled up there.

Mahiru giggled a bit and continued the pats. He really liked being around Kuro, despite his laziness. Maybe opposites do attract~

Kuro quietly mumbled in a nervous tone "Hey... can you forget the whole game thing at lunch today, lets just pretend it never happened," he said clearly trying to hide something.

Mahiru had almost forgot about that, "look it's absolutely fine, I don't think of you any differently…"  
'Such a lie...'

"O-Okay i guess..." Kuro said not convinced, he got up and jumped over to his phone.

Mahiru was a little disappointed he left his lap but he couldn't force him to stay.

"Ne, Kuro. You know you can tell me anything, right?" he tried.

"Almost," Kuro said in a monotone voice trying to hide his feelings, he kept playing his game.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?" He was slightly afraid that it was his own fault that Kuro didn't trust him fully.

"Ah no its not you!" Kuro said quickly, "its... complicated…" he said looking away.

"Ah... Ok" he sighed in relief, "I think I'm going to have a nap... Today was tiring. Fun, but tiring..."

"Yeah same..." Kuro said, he didn't want to think about any of it, he just wanted to sleep.

 **Time Skip…**

Kuro woke up from his nap and it was around dinner time, he yawned and rolled back and forth for a bit before sitting up. He wondered if Mahiru was already awake.

Mahiru was at the table pondering about whether or not they should go out for dinner. He didn't really mind, so he would wake up Kuro and ask him shortly.

Kuro walked outside the bedroom and saw Mahiru already awake, "ah, hi Mahiru," he greeted sleepily still half asleep he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, I was just about to get you. Do you feel like going out or staying in for dinner?" He asked, watching as Kuro cutely rubbed his eyes.

"Ah maybe stay in..." Kuro said yawning again, even though he just napped he was exhausted.

Mahiru smiled and picked up the hotel phone, "I'll call room service then, any thing particular you want?"

Kuro shrugged "Ill have whatever your having and a coke," he usually just had whatever Mahiru had since it was easier.

Mahiru nodded and ordered two serves of Ravioli. He then hung up and moved towards the couch, gesturing for his friend to sit beside him. Turning the TV on, he flicked through the channels to find something interesting.

Kuro walked over and plomped down next to Mahiru, he felt his eye lids closing as Mahiru flicked through the channels. He leaned onto Mahirus shoulder and closed his eyes, Mahirus shoulder was comfy in human or cat form. He rested just like that for a bit.

Mahiru froze, stopped flicking through channels and glanced sideways. The face Kuro made was so peaceful and it further melted his heart. Unable to stop himself, he gently laid his head on top of Kuro's, a content smile on his face.

Kuro was still just resting when Mahiru laid his head on his, he didn't mind at all. He just lay there enjoying the moment almost falling asleep- until a loud ringing was heard at the door, Kuro jumped and jerked away in surprise. He hated sudden loud noises.

Mahiru was also startled by the ring and quickly went to grab the food. He was disappointed that he had to move from his comfortable position, but it was unavoidable.  
"Wait here, I'll get it" he said despite knowing Kuro wouldn't get up anyway.

"Okay," Kuro nodded and waited on the couch and when Mahiru grabbed their meals and came back he put them down on the bench, Kuro got up and peered at what Mahiru had gotten, it looked nice. Mahiru always choose good food.

Mahiru ate in silence. He was so caught up in his own head, he almost missed the warning from the news that a tropical storm was approaching. It wasn't going to be damaging, but still a storm nonetheless.  
"That doesnt sound too good…"

"Ah yeah, we should probably be careful when going out tommorow..." Kuro said looking at the TV, it looked pretty bad and Kuro had wittnessed enough storms to know to stay away from them.

"Oh well, we still have 5 days left," he finished up and offered to take his empty bowl to the sink. He had no idea why he was acting so compliant to help Kuro all of a sudden, but he decided to ignore it for now. They were on holidays after all.

"Thank you Mahiru~" Kuro said when Mahiru took his bowl to the sink, "We can just stay at the hotel and relax for a day," Kuro suggested. They still had a while and Kuro wouldn't mind relaxing for a day.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mahiru replied as he returned from the kitchen. Sitting down again, he flicked the channels until he found a random movie.  
"Ne, Kuro... You don't have to answer, but I was wondering what your previous Eve's were like. I've recently been wanting to get to know you better. I mean, I know you, but like, not as much as I would like to... Ah I'm making no sense..." He began rambling, unsure of how to start the conversation.

Kuro followed Mahiru and sat down on the couch next to him, "Ah yeah i've had a few but not many... after those eves i decided i wouldnt never get another one... they weren't nice like you," Kuro explained with a dark expression, not minding the question, he was glad he gave Mahiru a chance, it showed him that not all eves had to be bad.

"I see… Well I'm glad I could be your friend Kuro. To be honest, I can't really imagine my life without you. It would be too lonely and quiet," Mahiru smiled at him. He wanted to know more about his past, but thought it would be better to avoid that subject unless he wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah... I'm glad I could be your friend too," Kuro said with gratitude and a small smile, he didn't like talking about his past too much but it felt like it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't alone anymore, so it felt like none of that mattered.

Mahiru's smile grew and he reached a hand over to gently pet his head, "I'll always be here for you, even if the world turns its back on you," He had no idea what had happened to his brain, but right now his focus was only on Kuro.

Kuro's eyes widened, he had never even known it but all this time all he wanted was someone to say something like that to him... a single tear slide down his face and Kuro smiled, "Thank you, Mahiru."

Mahiru couldn't help himself from giving the SerVamp a tight hug. Kuro was probably one of the most misunderstood person he knew and it broke his heart to see that he never really had a true friend.

Kuro wasn't usually a huggy person, but when Mahiru hugged him it was like the world got a little bit brigher. He buried his face in Mahiru's shoulder, he didn't know how to react. Kuro had no idea how to show his gratitude, he didn't know how he could tell Mahiru how happy he was. So for the moment he just hugged Mahiru and let the feelings sink in.

Mahiru gave a small content sigh, it had been a while since he had really hugged someone like this, and being with Kuro made it ten times better. He would savour this moment for as long as he could.

Kuro didn't even want to awknowledge it but it was too strong for him to ignore, the way Mahiru smiled... the way he understood him and helped him through everything no matter what. Kuro had fallen hard. Kuro had fallen for Mahiru. He didn't want to break the hug, it was warm and cozy, he laid his head down on Mahirus shoulder.

Mahiru lost track of time and soon he felt the pull of sleep. He had no intention of moving so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was the best sleep he had ever had.

Kuro felt Mahiru fall asleep in his arms, he sighed contently and gently picked up Mahiru bridal style and put him in their bed.

 **Time Skip…**

 _Mahiru found himself outside on an empty street. It was dark apart from the slight illumination from the street lights. The atmosphere was unsettling, and he didn't like it one bit. Then, out of the darkness a figure appeared. He couldn't quite see them, but it caused his heart to race in nervousness._

Kuro felt something knock him and he awoke, it was about midnight. He looked over and saw Mahiru stirring in his sleep but decided not to wake him up for now.

 _Mahiru approached the figure and finally recognised it. It was Kuro... But... He was different. Kind of like when he was consumed with darkness.  
He spoke, "you did this to me…" "Why didn't you save me" And "it's all your fault" over again.  
Mahiru backed away in fear. Mostly because he was afraid it was his fault._

Kuro watched as Mahiru stirred more and more, his face twsisted in fear. Kuro quickly moved to shake him awake, "Mahiru! Mahiru, wake up!"

The voices got louder and louder until he suddenly shot up from the bed, visibly shaking. His gaze turned to a concerned Kuro and he flinched away slightly.

Kuro looked at Mahiru with deep concern in his eyes, "Mahiru… whats wrong?" Kuro said quietly with worry.

Finally, a bit more in control of himself, Mahiru attempted a reassuring smile and said, "I-I'm fine... It was just a nightmare..."

Kuro could see right through his smile, he knew he wasn't okay, "...do you want to talk about it?" Kuro said shuffling over closer to Mahiru, he needed to be there for him.

Mahiru appreciated the comfort and gave in to his concern.  
"It was about you... Or more like, about us..."

Kuro made a confused head tilt "what happened?"

"You were consumed by darkness and told me that it was my fault, although I know it was my own subconscious saying that... It was horrible, I felt useless and I know I'm not that strong compared to you or any of the others really..."

Kuro hugged Mahiru, just like he had done for Kuro. "Thats not true... your really strong, stronger than me," Kuro said, he was weak. He had a few bad experiences and then he avoided eves all together, he couldn't get over his regret in thousands of years until someone helped him. Mahiru was strong, seeing him like that pained Kuro.

"Heh, that's impossible..." Mahiru replied. He was extremely grateful for Kuro's hug and eagerly hugged him back.

Kuro kept the hug, he felt good that he had been able to help Mahiru. After all, Mahiru did it for him, it was the least he could do, "Hey if you ever need anything I'm always here..." Kuro said, he couldn't say anything super emotional or long like Mahiru did but the idea was there…

Mahiru sighed, "I know~" he was getting tired again, but didn't move from the hug.  
"Sorry for waking you..."

"Ah it's no problem... don't worry about it," Kuro said, he lay down on the bed bringing Mahiru down with him. He began to close his eyes and sleep while curled up in a ball against Mahiru.

Mahiru happily closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. He really did love his lazy cat.

* * *

 **As an inside joke, we kept saying that Lily never left and was the one to cause the elevator incident XD Secretly Lily ships them as well pfft**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Kuro lazily opened one eye and saw Mahiru lying in bed next to him fast asleep. Kuro knew it late but Mahiru was probably exhausted from the nightmare and he deserved a sleep in. Hopefully he would wake up soon though.

Mahiru didn't bother to get up when he first awoke, choosing to stay close to Kuro. He felt so safe with his SerVamp, and he would be damned if he had to get up now.

Kuro assumed Mahiru was still fast asleep with his back turned so he took the opportunity to snuggle next to him.

Mahiru sighed in contentment and smiled at Kuro's affection.  
'If only this was every morning~'

Kuro just lay limp with his eyes closed relaxing cuddled up next to Mahiru, hopefully he was alright after the nightmare…

"Thanks Kuro... For last night," he barely whispered just in case he was asleep.

Kuro blushed a million shades of red, first because of the comment and then the fact that Mahiru in fact was actually awake the whole time, "...I'll always be here when you need me," Kuro said quietly back.

Mahiru blushed slightly and rolled over to face him. He gave him a smile and ran his hand through Kuro's messy hair.  
Ever since he noticed That Kuro enjoyed his affection, Mahiru became more confident in initiating contact. It also helped that the SerVamp was already a blushing mess.

Kuro made small sounds of affection when patted, Mahiru patted him a lot more now and Kuro certainly was not complaining. He usually didn't really care for affection in human form, but when it came from Mahiru... he didn't mind at all. He also happened to notice how cute Mahirus bed head was. While still a blushing mess Kuro stated, "ah we should go have breakfast, or lunch..." quietly.

For once in his life he didn't want to get up, instead he just wanted to sleep all day next to Kuro. But he was right, and admittedly hunger had set in.  
"Yeah, but I think the buffet is closed... We will have to go somewhere else," he replied, giving Kuro one last pat before sitting up and stretching.

"Aaaaah I dont wanna," Kuro said rolling around the bed, his hair flopped over his face and he sighed. Going out and getting something was a pain.

Mahiru laughed at his reaction, "come on, there's probably something really close by anyway. Plus, that storm will be brewing and I don't want to be caught in it."  
He grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom to change. When finished, he went to the door and waited for Kuro.

"Haaah okay," Kuro slowly followed after he was changed and followed Mahiru out the door, "lets go somewhere close... I dont feel like getting caught in the storm," he said.

"Agreed." They descend down the elevator which, thankfully, was less crowded and Mahiru waited for Kuro to transform again.

Kuro went off somewhere and transformed before going back and jumping on Mahirus shoulder, "Meooow~"

They ended up at a Sushi restaurant which Mahiru thought was a simple and adequate for their situation.  
"Don't worry, once the clouds get thicker you don't have to change into a cat."

Kuro transformed somewhere again and went inside the sushi restaurant. There weren't many people there since most people tried to avoid the storm, he and Mahiru sat down at a table.

"You know it's really nice to be here with just you. I feel like everyone can get overwhelming..." Mahiru said as he grabbed some sushi off the train.

"Ahh agreed, everyone is nice but... it's exhausting," he said sighing and waiting for another sushi to pass by, he looked over at what mahiru had and tried to sneakily take one of them.

"Hey! I see you you know! You're not very subtle..." He said, humour evident in his voice.  
He then used his chop sticks to put half of his sushi onto Kuro's plate.  
"You could have asked Kuro."

Kuro made a sheepish face before saying "Thankyou..." and eating the sushi in one bite, "aah this is nice," he commented.

"Yeah... I can't wait to go to the beach. Apparently you can see Dolphins from the shore~" Mahiru agreed happily.

"Ah that sounds fun" Kuro usually didn't like the beach all too much but seeing it with Mahiru would be nice, Kuro saw a sushi on the train he liked and grabbed it off.

"There's the issue of the sun though... Maybe it will be cloudy on one of the days...?" He thought aloud.

"Yeah but if its cloudy you won't have as much fun..." Kuro said thinking about how humans generally enjoyed the sun of the beach.

"Maybe, but I want to spend it with you," he replied with a smile.

"A-Ah okay..." Kuro looked away embarassed and ate his sushi.

Mahiru found it cute when Kuro got embarrassed and his smile increased.  
"I think it's time we head back."

"Yeah good idea..." Kuro said finishing the last of sushi still looking away, Mahirus smile was too cute he couldn't deal.

When they exited the sushi place Mahiru took Kuro's hand happily, "look the sky is darker now."

Kuro was slightly flustered but held Mahirus hand back, he stayed in human form and started walking home with Mahiru in human form still not wanting to let go of Mahiru's hand.

'Ah... How am I gonna tell him...' He wondered. It was so hard just to try and prevent himself from hugging the life out of him… Figuratively speaking.

As Kuro was walking he noticed little things he didn't before, like how Mahiru walked with a small skipping beat and how the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. Kuro blushed a million shades of red trying to change his own thoughts but he couldn't... He knew Mahiru didn't like him back, so why did he have to feel like that.

Mahiru caught Kuro glancing at him and it made his heart race, "What do you want to do when we get back?"

Kuro was spacing out looking at Mahiru and by the time he came back to it Mahiru looked at him like he had just asked something, "a-ah sorry what did you say?" Kuro said sheepishly.

"I said what do you want to do when we get back? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Kuro quickly said, "yeah yeah I'm fine!" there was no way he was going to say he was spaced out looking at how pretty Mahiru was... "umm... I don't really mind i guess, whatever you want," Kuro said shrugging.

"That's a relief... Why don't we watch a movie? There's not much I can think of," he replied.

"Ah good idea, its always easier to just stick to your ideas. You always have good ideas," Kuro said casually, "what movie?"

Mahiru blushed from the compliment, "What about How to train your dragon? It's one of my favourites~"

"Ah thats one of my favourites as well," Kuro said excited.

"It's settled then!"

 **TIME SKIP~**

When they got back to the hotel, it had started raining.  
"Ah we made it just in time..."

"Yaay, i don't like rain," Kuro said walking up to their room.

Mahiru turned the TV on and found the rent-able movies. He selected HTTYD and went to get the doona.  
"We don't have popcorn unfortunately... Oh well."

"Ah thats okay," Kuro said as Mahiru sat down next to him again and put the doona over them, Kuro grabbed the remote and pressed play while curling up and huddling inside the doona.

Mahiru's favourite thing about the movie was the cute dragon Toothless. The dragon reminded him of a cat and that in tern made him think of Kuro. They both were opposites in personality, but they cared a lot for their partners...  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him...'

Kuro smiled slightly when Hiccup offered his hand to toothless, hiccup was kind, he always did whatever he could to help, even if that meant befriending a dragon. that reminded him of someone he knew... Kuro kept glancing over at Mahiru, he looked so happy when watching the movie.

As the movie played out, Mahiru at one point leaned against Kuro. He enjoyed his time at the hotel and was glad he decided to go.  
Meanwhile outside the storm got louder.

Kuro shuffled over closer to Mahiru and kept watching the movie, and still occasionally sneaking glances at Mahiru. He turned up the TV a bit since the storm outside made it hard to hear.

"Do you think the power will go out?" Mahiru asked absentmindedly, it would be annoying if the TV turned off before it finished.

"Ah i hope not..." Kuro looked outside and turned back "it probably will though, its a good thing ive seen this movie enough times to know what happens either way."

"Well, I'm fine with just sitting here with you if it happens," Mahiru replied.

"Mhm same," Kuro said, and just as they were talking the TV cut out and all the lights turned off, "speaking of which..."

"Ah I left my phone on the Kitchen bench..." Mahiru said sheepishly. It was really dark, darker than what it should be during the day. 'We hadn't woken up _that_ late had we?'

"Ah its already night..." Kuro mumbled to himself, Kuro laid his head on Mahirus shoulder as if trying to say 'Don't go'.

Mahiru got the message and opted for playing with Kuro's hair again.  
He didn't know why he liked it so much, and he didn't care.  
'Maybe I could try and find out if Kuro likes me, somehow...'

Kuro sighed peacefully on Mahiru's shoulder, his hair flopped over his face but he didn't care. It was nice just lying there with him... "Hey Mahiru... you don't have to answer but whats your type like?" Kuro asked trying to sound casual, he assumed Mahiru was into girls like almost everyone else, the answer would probably hurt but he asked anyway.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kuro barely ever brought up awkward conversations, especially without a bit of encouragement. Could this mean something...?  
"My type? Ah I honestly haven't really thought too much into it. But I think I would go for the cute and kind type. What about you?" He tried to sound as casual as possible. Now he was curious as to what Kuro would say.

"Mh well, I guess my type would be someone whos kind and cheerful," Kuro tried to say normally, truth was he never really had a type. Before this he had never been in love... trying to explain his type without explaining Mahiru was difficult.

Mahiru smiled and hoped the darkness prevented Kuro from seeing his blush. They had both described each other...  
"I have a feeling I've met my type."

Kuro blushed a million shades of red and mumbled "Yeah me too..."

"Hey Kuro? I want to tell you something," Mahiru decided it was now or never.

"Hm?" Kuro made a small sound of surprise and thought, it didn't matter what Mahiru was going to tell him it was time he told him, he could only hope Mahiru was thinking something similar to him. "Yeah... i-i need to tell you s-something to," he was nervous, he couldn't help the stuttering.

Mahiru found Kuro's awkwardness endearing.  
"I really like you Kuro. As in, more than a friend. I'm not entirely sure if you feel the same way, but you deserve to know how much you mean to me..."

Kuro's whole body froze, how was he supposed to respond, "I-I like you... as more than a friend... too um, i guess no one else ever really was this caring... and um... i-" Kuro was messing it up but he didn't care, it felt like a weight was lifted of his chest, he was so happy.

Mahiru's face lit up and he radiated happiness.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he chuckled.

Kuro leaned in and wrapped his arms around Mahiru in a hug, he really was happy. he was never good with words, he didn't know how to express it, he could only hope he could show how he felt.

Mahiru happily returned the hug. It was the best feeling he had ever had and he intended to savour it as much as possible, despite the fact he was pretty sure they would hug a lot from now on.

Kuro felt happy in Mahirus arms, he felt safe... Kuro mumbled into Mahirus shoulder "...i love you."

Mahiru smiled and replied, "I love you too, Kuro..."

The scene was unreal. He never thought they would actually get together, let alone Kuro being gay as well. It was shocking but in a good way.

"Hey Mahiru... tomorrow do you want t-to u-uh you know go somewhere on a d-d-d-da-" Kuro fumbled not able to finish his sentence still nervous and flustered.

Mahiru, knowing exactly what he was asking, saved him from having to end the sentence.  
"Of course! What did you want to do?" He wanted Kuro to have the first say since he asked first.

"Hmm.." Kuro hadn't really thought that far, "a-ah i never really got that far... maybe dinner and stargazing at night?" Kuro tried to be romantic, he had never really done this before.

"Sounds great! And we can go to the beach before hand," Mahiru answered, impressed with Kuro's quick thinking.

"Ah yeah, apparently it will be cloudy so i should be safe in human form..." Kuro noted, he was still trying to process everything that was happening, it was almost too good to be true.

"Then it's settled! I can't wait Kuro! We're going to have a great time I can feel it!" Mahiru said and then the lights turned on again. Now they could both see each other blushing like anime school girls.

"Yeah... me too," Kuro looked and saw Mahiru was blushing almost as much as he was, he quickly avoided eye contact.

Mahiru laughed slightly at his reaction, "you don't need to be embarrassed Kuro~"

"Yeah your right…" Kuro said visibly relaxing slightly, he yawned and looked at the time, "should we go to bed...?"

"Yeah, the clock says 8 and I want to get up early tomorrow," Mahiru replied, "Plus I'm in the mood for snuggles."

Kuro blushed again and nodded, he walked over to the bed and got under the covers next to Mahiru who had done the same, Kuro huddled up next to Mahiru.

Mahiru wrapped his free arm over Kuro and pulled him closer. Ever since the first night he had wanted to sleep next to Kuro like this. It made him feel safe and incredibly happy, "Goodnight Kuro~"

"Mhm... Night Mahiru..." Kuro sleepily mumbled snuggling closer to Mahiru, he looked up at Mahiru and smiled before closing his eyes.

'Kuro just smiled... At me... And it was so cute!' Mahiru mentally cheered before attempting to get some sleep.

* * *

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOTIVATION XD**

 **It's sad cuz only a few people will get the joke... ;;**

 **Anyway the two dorks confessed YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAAAAAA Prepare for cuteness~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Kuro sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around and noticed Mahiru wasn't in bed, he made a small sleep confused sound.

Mahiru was currently cleaning the apartment so the room service people wouldn't have to work as hard. He was just about done and was soon going to get Kuro out of bed.

Kuro looked over and saw Mahiru cleaning the apartment, he sighed, Mahiru could be so predictable. "Mahiruuu why are you cleaning its a hotel," he said sleepily.

Mahiru jumped when Kuro spoke. He had definitely not expected that he would get out of bed himself. It was only 8:30 after all...  
"You scared me..." He laughed it off, "I just don't like the thought of room service having to clean up unnecessary mess. But I'm done now anyway so don't worry about it. Anyway, let's get down to breakfast! Are you ready?"

"Ah okay," Kuro nodded and rolled off the bed before getting up and walking over to Mahiru, his bed hair flopped on his face.

Mahiru giggled at his bed hair and brushed it out of his eyes with his hand.  
"There we go... I like being able to see your eyes~" he said adoringly.

Kuro blushed a million shades of red and mumbled, "thank you…" flustered.

"Hehe, let's go eat now and then we can head off to the beach. I've packed the bag so you don't need to worry about that," he replied before taking his hand and walking to the door.

"Wow, your fast," Kuro said admiring how prepared he was, Kuro held Mahirus hand a little tighter and followed him out the door and to the elevator. He was actually really happy though he didn't show it, he was excited even though he wore his usual expression. Although he knew Mahiru saw through that, that was another reason he loved him.

"Well obviously. This is sort of like one huge date right? I am just really excited," he said sheepishly.  
They made it to the buffet and Mahiru signed them in.

"Yeah... me too," Kuro said, when they got a table they both sat down and Kuro started mentally planning how he was going to kiss Mahiru on the date. He had to at some point. but he wasnt exactly sure how. he was so deep in thought he didnt notice Mahiru talking to him.

"...and I can't wait for tonight as well! Do you have a place in mind? Or is it a secret?" Mahiru was the most excited he had ever been in a long time.

"...secret," Kuro had actually woken up in the middle of the night and searched through all the brocheres they have and he found there was a fireworks show at 10pm, he heard of a good place to watch it from where couples usually go. Hopefully that would be his perfect moment.

Mahiru smiled at him, "so exciting~ I've never don't anything like this before…"

"Me either," Kuro said, he quickly finished drinking his apple juice and noticed Mahiru was done too, he grabbed Mahirus hand saying, "lets go," in a happy light tone he hadn't used in a long time.

Mahiru followed along, content with letting Kuro take the lead. He looked so happy and Mahiru wanted to keep it that way. He inched a little closer to him smiled.

Kuro usually would complain about walking so far, but it was worth it this time. Holding hands with Mahiru the whole way kept him alive, it was cloudy and dark so he could be in human form thankfully. By the time they reached the beach there was not many people there because of the cloudiness, although he still thought it was nice.

"Looks like we have a lot of space Kuro~" Mahiru said as he began to lay out his towel on the sand. The best thing about the beach was the fresh air and calm atmosphere but he also hoped to see some dolphins.

"Ah yeah... is it bad that it's so cloudy...?" Kuro said suddenly worrying Mahiru wouldn't have as much fun since no one else was here. Maybe that meant it was generally a bad thing…

"Of course not! It just means we have more privacy together. Besides I would rather spend a cloudy day at the beach with you than a sunny day without you," he sat down on the towel and sighed in contentment.

Kuro smiled slightly before lying down his towel down next to Mahiru, he sat down and looked over at Mahiru, he really was lucky. he reached over and grabbed Mahirus hand and lied down peacefully, their hands intertwined in the middle.

Mahiru followed his action and laid his head on his SerVamp's shoulder.  
"I'm so glad i found you that day..." He said quietly.

"Thank you for finding me... Mahiru," Kuro said in response, he never knew how much he needed Mahiru, he couldn't even imagine life without him now. He had no idea how he lived before but he didn't want to think about it, Mahiru was there now.

It was weird. Mahiru was being so unproductive but he didn't care! Obviously his cat-like companion was to blame and he found that he didn't care about that either. He was just happy they were together...  
"This is nice~ I still can't believe what's happened these past few days."

"Yeah, it seems too good to be real..." Kuro thought it was almost like a dream, and if it was he never wanted to wake up.

"Hey want to get into the water?" Mahiru asked suddenly after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Ah okay sure," Kuro said, he stood up and took his jumper and shirt off.

Mahiru looked away and blushed, taking off his own shirt.  
He then laughed at his own embarrassment.  
"Come on!" He took Kuro's hand and lead him towards the water.

Kuro lightly blushed before walking towards the water with Mahiru, when they arrived Mahiru ran straight in and Kuro carefully stepped in one foot at a time.

Mahiru looked behind and saw Kuro's hesitance.  
"Are you ok Kuro?"

"Ah it's cold," Kuro said bluntly still very slowly edging into the water

Mahiru then got an idea and splashed the water in his face. Trying to stop his giggling he then went deeper into the water in an attempt to escape.

Kuro playfully glared and ran into the water after Mahiru for revenge. When Mahiru turned around to see how close Kuro was to him, he yelped in surprise as Kuro was right behind him, splashing a massive wave.

Mahiru screamed in mock terror and dove under the water. He resurfaced behind Kuro and tackled him back under.

Kuro made a surprised sound before being tackled under, by the time he resurfaced Mahiru was in front of him grinning like a litte kid.

"I win~" Mahiru said cheerfully. He then realised how close they were and blushed intensely. Kuro was so freaking hot and it was making his brain turn to mush.

Kuro playfully rested his forehead on Mahirus, he was very tempted but he knew he had to wait until the fireworks. Kuro smiled before falling backwards on purpose into the water, he just floated on his back for a bit casually.

Mahiru froze and stared at Kuro, his jaw was dropped and his heart raced.  
'Ah why do you do this to me Kuro...'  
He shook himself out of his frozen state and casually looked away to the ocean horizon.

"is something wrong?" Kuro asked slightly concered after Mahiru looked at him and avoided eye contact.

"Huh? Oh nothing! I'm just thinking... About stuff..." Mahiru attempted to save himself.

"Okay," Kuro said still slightly concerned but satisfied with his answer, while Mahiru was looking out to the horizon Kuro stood up and crept behind him, before Mahiru could react Kuro poked at his ribs tickling him.

Mahiru gave a surprised yelp before laughing hysterically and practically fell back into the water to try and escape

Kuro had no mercy and kept tickling him even going for his bare feet at one point, Kuro seeing Mahiru laugh couldn't hold back and laughed himself.

Mahiru heard Kuro's laugh and his heart melted. It didn't help that he was trying hard to breath as a result from the tickling.  
"Ok! Haha-ok! Y-you win-haha!"

Kuro let Mahiru go carefully making sure he wouldn't fall straight in and then swam back a little, he didn't even realize he had laughed, it had been a long time since he had laughed a genuine laugh... he really was happy with Mahiru.

After calming down Mahiru looked at Kuro happily.  
"You have a nice laugh Kuro, it suits you!" He said with a grin.

"E-a-ah thank you..." Kuro nervously looked down, he had never laughed in front of that many people before let alone be complimented for it. He floated on his back again since swimming was a pain.

"You're welcome~" Mahiru replied. He then heard splashing and turned to the noise.  
"Kuro! There are dolphins over there!" He exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

Kuro knew Mahiru was excited by the dolphins and quickly took him over to have a closer look, and on closer inspection even Kuro was fascinated by them.

"Haha! I've never been this close before!" Mahiru said captivated by the creatures as they swam past. He really did love animals.  
"Do you want to head back? I think it's about lunch time."

Kuro had a captivated look as he watched them, he got out of his daze and replied to Mahiru, "yeah good idea."

When they arrived at their belongings, Mahiru took out the two sandwiches he prepared in the morning and handed one to Kuro.  
He then sat down on his towel and happily ate his food.  
'Today is the best day ever~'

Kuro started eating his sandwich and he noticed it had all his favorite things on it, "This is good... thank you Mahiru," Kuro said while eating.

"No problem! What kind of partner would I be if I didn't make you food that you like?" Mahiru joked.

"You really are the best partner," Kuro said bluntly still eating his food, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

Mahiru blushed and looked away "th-thanks Kuro..." He replied flustered.

Kuro stared at him for a moment before blushing and looking away, "you're really cute when you're flustered..." Kuro said not meeting eye contact.

Mahiru felt his face heat up even more, "S-stop teasing," he said jokingly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ah, no i was being serious..." Kuro said looking at him again confirming his statement.

Mahiru took a risk and looked back at Kuro to see him looking straight at him. He saw the honesty through his eyes and he found himself so overwhelmed.  
"I can't deal with all this complimenting right now," he said as he rolled over and buried his face in his towel in an attempt to hide his blush.  
'This is how Kuro must feel after I say something nice...'

"Ah my line..." Kuro said casually as Mahiru said that. Kuro realized they were both still not changed so Kuro stood up and started putting his shirt back on.

Mahiru glanced up and saw Kuro getting dressed again. 'Oh god why universe?!'  
He decided to do the same as quickly as possible.  
"Your attitude is rubbing off on me I swear," he tried changing the subject.

"Ah? it is?" Kuro said with his shirt halfway on, he paused for a second before pulling it down. He decided it was better to leave his coat off for the moment while they were still on the beach. He shook his hair and grabbed a towel to start drying it.

The action reminded him of the first day here when they were at the pool. Too bad Lily and Misono got a call from home about the kids. Mahiru didn't know what happened, but he felt bad they had to leave.  
"Ne Kuro? Want me to dry your hair again?" He offered, thankful he was regaining his composure.

"Okay, thanks Mahiru," Kuro said happily, he turned around to face Mahiru.

Mahiru took the towel and proceeded to dry his hair like last time. It was oddly calming, and when the eve finished, he gave his head a pat.  
"All done~"

Kuro looked up at Mahiru with a happy expression, "thankyou~" he said, especially grateful for the pat on the head. Mahiru sat down again and Kuro lay down with his head in Mahirus lap.

Mahiru ran his fingers through Kuro's now mostly dry hair and sighed happily. Then a thought hit him.  
"What are we going to say to the others when we get back?"

Kuro imagined the teasing and pushing he was going to have to put up with from all his siblings, especially Lawless. Kuro sighed, "what a pain..." he looked up at Mahiru with a look that said 'aww don't stop' when Mahiru paused patting him.

Mahiru laughed at his reaction and continued the petting.  
"We can't just keep it a secret though. Plus, they're bound to find out one way or another..."

"Yeah... unless..." Kuro paused for a moment in horror thinking, "no it couldn't be, don't worry," of course he was refering to someone already knowing, Lily always seemed to find out these things before anyone... it was like he was there for everything.

Mahiru gave him a confused look but shrugged it off.  
"Oh well, when the opportunity comes we should probably tell the most trustworthy of them first. But somehow I can't think of who would be trustworthy..."

"I don't think any of my siblings are trustworthy... maybe bastard-chan," Kuro suggested enjoying the pats.

"Maybe... But knowing Misono he would probably mention it without realising..." Could they seriously not trust secrets to anybody in their group?!

"We'll figure it out later. Is there anything you want to do until tonight? It's only 1:30..." To be honest he was cursing that time was going so slowly. Oh well, at least he had these moments with Kuro to have fun.

"There's something I want to do that's at 10... i don't know about before that though," Kuro said, he should have planned something else before hand...

"Hmm... Why don't we go and check out some of the stores here? We haven't really bought anything since we got here apart from food," he suggested.

Kuro nodded, "good idea," he stood up and put on his coat, "I heard there was a good one not too far from here"

Mahiru stood up as well and packed up the towels.  
"Alright, and I can get us some ice cream as well if you feel like one."

"Yay~ thankyou," Kuro said, he lazily hugged Mahiru from behind and rested his head on Mahirus shoulder.

Mahiru places is hands on Kuro's arms and leaned back into his chest. It was moments like this that made Mahiru think he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
"You're very affectionate today aren't you~?" He said happily.

"Mhm, I guess," Kuro responded still nuzzling into Mahirus shoulder, he didn't want to but he reluctantly let go knowing they had to pack up and leave.

Mahiru saw Kuro's face fall slightly when he let go so he grabbed his hand tightly.  
"You can have as many cuddles as you want later ok?" He said with a smile. To be honest, he didn't really care if Kuro hugged him randomly in public, he actually found it quite endearing. But he knew Kuro wasn't one to do those things with a lot of people around. Which he understood completely.

"Ahh okayy," Kuro whined, he packed up his towel and stood up with Mahiru, they both started walking off the quiet beach and back into town.

They found the street of small shops quite easily as it was very close to the beach and not long after they found an ice cream shop.  
"What do you want Kuro?"

Kuro took a look at the flavors and told Mahiru "cookies and cream~"

"Of course~" Mahiru chuckled at the way he answered.  
He went up, bought their ice cream and gave Kuro his.

"Thankyou~" Kuro took his ice cream and started licking it, he also noticed Mahiru had gotten vanilla. Very simple, very predictable. Although he guessed that was another reason he loved him.

"There's quite a few tourist shops, and over there I can see a video game store," Mahiru observed aloud. He didn't really need anything himself, but he found looking around to be fun anyway.

Kuros eyes automatically turned to the video game store, he looked inside the window and saw plenty of amazing games, even some games you could test out.

Kuro's expression made his heart melt.  
"Let's go inside Kuro," He smiled. He loved it when Kuro got excited.

"Really?" Kuro sounded like a little kid on christmas as he went inside, he walked around to the part of the store where you could test out games and he found one of the games he had been wanting for a while. He looked at it in awe.

Mahiru gave in immediately, "If you want, I can buy it for you. Think of it as a thank you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kuro asked, "thankyouuuu~" Kuro gave a small shy smile before picking up the game.

Mahiru couldn't stop himself from grinning. Kuro's smile was one of the best things he had ever seen.  
"Let's go to the counter," the price was pretty high since it was a high quality game, but Mahiru could spare it. And if he could see that smile then it was worth it.

"Yay~~" Kuro stood behind Mahiru at the counter, slightly hiding as he gave the game to Mahiru to buy, he didn't like socializing if he didn't have to.

Mahiru did all the talking and handed the game to Kuro when he was done.  
He watched Kuro take the game carefully as if it wasn't real.

Kuro took it and put it in the inside of his coat, he wanted to play it that very second but he could wait until their date was over, "Which store should we go to next?" Kuro asked.

"Well, I was thinking of buying something for everyone when we get back. Like souvenirs?" He said as the exited the store.

"Ah good idea," Kuro said, there was a tourist shop just a few stores away, they could probably find something for everyone there.

They entered the shop and Mahiru set about finding things that the others would potentially like.  
"Hmm what do you think Kuro?" Mahiru picked up a hula doll,  
"Who does this remind you of?" He said while trying to hold back his laughter.

Kuro snickered slightly, "its perfect," he said trying not to laugh. Before he could laugh he quickly changed the subject, he picked up a small hampster ball that hampsters go in and roll around in, he tried not to laugh again, "I think Lawless would actually like that."

"I can deffinitely see him using it!" Mahiru agreed. He then walked over to another shelf and saw a lot for making flower necklaces.  
"This could be for Misono, Lily and the kids" he said in amusement. For some reason he could imagine Misono making them.

Kuro nodded in agreement, he walked around the shop and found a black pen with little white angel wings on it, he sighed and gave it to Mahiru, it was pretty obvious who it was for…

Mahiru rolled his eyes, "typical."  
He then spotted what looked to be a container of walking sticks. One was small and had a bird head on the top.  
"Hugh would like this," he said.

"Oh yeah he would," Kuro thought for a moment, "who else do we have to buy things for?"

"Um... Tetsu and Jeje. It's only fair since we are giving _that_ to Mikuni," Mahiru replied.

Kuro wanted to give Jeje a plastic bag to see his reaction but decided against it, he saw a set of weights and thought it would be a good idea since Tetsu was using anything he could find that was heavy as weight lifting. "what about this?"

"Sure but you're going to have to carry it," Mahiru laughed.  
"What about a set of binoculars for Jeje? Then he can spy on Mikuni from a distance."

"Haaah okay," Kuro sighed picking up the box with ease, he wasn't weak he just usually couldn't be bothered. "should we buy them now?"

"Yep! Then we should take them back to the hotel," he confirmed before paying.

"Yeah good idea, although I have to carry this box the whole way... what a pain," Kuro sighed walking outside with Mahiru.

"You'll be fine~ I believe you can do it!" Mahiru jokingly cheered him on.

"Can't deal," Kuro said, he wouldn't admit it but when Mahiru encouraged him, suddenly he had no problem with it at all. When they got back to the hotel they could probably hang out there for a bit and then head off to see the fireworks at 10. He had to make sure Mahiru didn't find out where they were going though.

Mahiru fell onto the couch, "today is great so far~" he said happily.

"Yeah... It was amazing... Thankyou Mahiru," Kuro said sitting next to him.

"Thank you too~ " he smiled back, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Secret~" Kuro said, he was so nervous and excited. he hoped Mahiru would like it.

Mahiru playfully glared "oh come on~ just a hint?" He tried.

"Nope," Kuro bluntly refused, it would ruin the surprise if Mahiru found out, and he was looking forward to Mahiru's face when they arrived. He casually leaned onto Mahiru's shoulder.

"Ah fine... It was worth a try..." He lightly traced the back of Kuro's hand. He knew whatever he was planning must be something special so he gave up and would wait until later.

"What do you want to do? We still have about 45 mins until we should leave," Kuro asked still leaning on him.

"Why don't we try that new game you got?" Mahiru suggested. He was anticipating Kuro's happiness rather than the game itself.

Kuro got an excited look in his eyes as he quickly got the game out and set it up lightning speed, he handed Mahiru a remote and sat down again watching the opening screen with an excited expression.

"I'm hopeless with this sort of stuff... Can you help me to learn how to play?" Mahiru asked slightly embarrassed.

"Ah sure" Kuro got really into the explanation teaching him which buttons did what and what the purpose of the game was, he finished explaining but decided it was better for Mahiru to test them out himself and started a two player match, "I'll go easy so you can learn the controls~"

"Thanks Kuro~" Mahiru appreciated that.  
He fiddled around a bit and finally thought he was ready.  
"Okay, let's start."

Kuro watched the screen as the green light flashed, he quickly evaded the obstacles and swirved through the track, he took a look on Mahirus split screen to see how he was doing.

Mahiru was still trying to get the hang of it, but he was doing ok, or at least better than what he thought.

Kuro focused back on his own screen seeing Mahiru was doing decently okay, "You're pretty good considering you don't play games very often." Kuro complimented still not taking his eyes off the screen, he had to beat the car in front of him for first.

"Haha yeah pretty sure this is a fluke," he said and shoved a car off the road with his own on accident.

"I think you are doing well... by killing your competition? I'm sure that's not how you're meant to play the game but what can I say if it works," Kuro said shrugging, he noticed Mahiru kept crashing and dragging everyone around him down with him.

After totalling the opponents, he managed to get into third place and since there were no more cars around him, he was able to stay fairly straight and on the road

"...it was an accident?"

"Kind of terrifying" Kuro said jokingly managing to get 2nd place almost a second after 1st, "we have a time for another round, if you want? or we could just relax and..." Kuro had cuddling in mind but was too shy to say it.

"Hm? And what?" Mahiru was oblivious.

"..." Kuro grabbed his arm and just snuggled next to Mahiru, he blushed heavilly not knowing what to say.

Mahiru giggled and hugged Kuro closer.  
"That's right, I promised you cuddles~" he said in a happy tone.

Kuro nuzzled his face into Mahirus shoulder as he sighed contentley, he was still very embarassed but if he couldn't cuddle Mahiru there was no way he would work up the courage to kiss him.

Mahiru began drawing circles with his hand on Kuro's back subconsciously.  
"I give you permission to cuddle when ever you like~ unless I'm busy doing housework..."

Kuro from then on made it his mission to cuddle Mahiru whenever he was busy with housework, he smiled slightly enjoying the moment. He looked at the time and sighed, it was almost time to go but he wanted to stay with Mahiru just a little more.

Mahiru closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the closeness as much as possible. He really liked it when Kuro was in an affectionate mood~

Kuro didn't know why but today he was just really huggy, he had a reason but he didn't want to think about that, "aaaaaa can't deal," he was of course refering to having to leave, but he would make sure they did, otherwise he would miss his chance.

"Is it time to go?" Mahiru guessed

"Yeah..." Kuro said kind of down, he didn't want to leave, although he knew it would be worth it when they got there.

"Ok, lead the way Kuu-chan~" he said helping Kuro to get over having to leave.

Kuro blushed lightly at the nickname, and Kuro followed him out. Then he led the way making sure to take a long route so Mahiru had no idea where they were going. It was also very dark out.

Mahiru was getting more curious by the second.  
"Kuro~ are we there yet?" He complained.

"Nope," Kuro said still walking, when he reached a certain point he grabbed Mahiru's hand and asked him to close his eyes.

Mahiru obliged and let Kuro lead him to the secret place.

when they reached the top of the hill there was no one else close to them, there was a few people but very spread out. He told Mahiru "you can open your eyes..." and as he said that the fireworks started, down at the bottom of the hill there was a massive lake and thats what the fireworks were going over, Kuro personally thought it was really pretty.

Mahiru opened his eyes and stared in awe. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. He turned to Kuro, a loving look in his eyes.  
"This is amazing Kuro! Thank you so much!"

Kuro smiled seeing his reaction and sat down on the hill, the stars shined over them and the view was perfect.

Mahiru sat beside him and leaned against him. His eyes were focused on the many colours of the fireworks.  
"You're the best~"

"T-thanks..." Kuro smiled and as the night when on he decided it was time to make his move. Kuro looked beside him at Mahiru and first made direct eye contact, Mahiru looked confused. He smiled slightly before tilting his head and leaning in kissing Mahiru on the lips.

To say Mahiru was shocked was an understatement. He had no clue Kuro had planned all this and simply froze, his brain trying to keep up with what was happening.  
He then closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck.

Kuro leaned in slowly getting more passionate with the kiss, he really was glad Mahiru found him that day...

Mahiru let him take the lead. He was enjoying being looked after for once and gladly opened his mouth for Kuro.

Kuro slid his tounge inside Mahirus mouth and leaned in further deepening the kiss.

Mahiru shivered and tightened his hold around Kuro. This was the first time he had ever done something like this so he hoped he wasn't too bad at it.

Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru's waist and finished the kiss with the final moment of their lips touching, Kuro needed to break it since he could tell both of them needed some air. He smiled, he finally did it.

Mahiru was out of breath and panting hard. He grinned in happiness and pulled Kuro into a hug.  
"I love you~" he said simply, he couldn't possibly hide it anymore, not after that.

Kuro hugged back, "I love you too... Mahiru."

Mahiru grinned into Kuro's coat. He was so happy everything had worked out so well, and he would never forget this day, ever.

"Thankyou...Thankyou for finding me Mahiru," Kuro said smiling too, without Mahiru he never would have been able to experience any of it, he would have never felt any of these feelings... he loved Mahiru, he couldn't imagine life without him.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat~" he replied with the utmost sincerity.  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

Kuro broke the hug and then lay down in Mahirus lap, he couldn't stop this feeling of hapiness and gratitude. The fireworks were almost over, that was a bit dissapointing, but it was okay. He casually grabbed Mahirus hand.

Mahiru squeezed Kuro's hand as a silent thank you and pet his head like he usually does. He loved the way he turned to mush under his touch and he enjoyed the feeling of his soft hair through his fingers.  
'Oh god I'm such a sap...'

Kuro smiled again when Mahiru ran his hands through his hair, Kuro was glad there was no one else around, he wasn't the type to be affectionate around others. He sat up and gave Mahiru a small kiss on the lips before lying back down again, he hoped they could do that a lot more.

Mahiru smiled at Kuro's new confidence.  
"I guess this means we're official then?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Kuro himself.

"Of course~" Kuro said in reply happily.

Mahiru then looked back at the sky as the last few fireworks went off.  
"I still can't believe how lucky I am," he said softly, "do you want to stay out or head back?"

"Ah its getting late maybe its better if we head back, if its too dark we will have trouble returning," Kuro suggested.

"Good idea~" Mahiru replied standing up and offering his hand to Kuro.

Kuro took Mahirus hand happily and stood up with him. Kuro started walking back but instead of letting go once he was up, he kept holding Mahirus hand.

Mahiru remained closely by Kuro's side all the way back to the hotel.

 **TIME SKIP~**

They walked back to the hotel in complete silence, although it was a comfortable one. When they got back to their room Kuro flopped on the bed, he was exhausted.

"Today was amazing Kuro~" he said falling down beside Kuro on the bed.  
"It was perfect~"

"Yeah, it really was," Kuro turned over and faced Mahiru, his hair was falling over his face but he didn't mind. Their faces were inches apart and he smiled looking at Mahiru directly in the eye.

Mahiru loved that smile and gave one back to Kuro as well. He never wanted to leave his side, no matter what happened.  
"Kuro..." he said simply, just liking saying his name.

"I love you Mahiru," he said, he knew he has said it many many times during the day but still every time he said It felt like the first time. He still felt the butterflies and nervousness and the hapiness when Mahiru said it back, he never wanted moments like these to end.

"I love you too~ so much that it's crazy!" He laughed and brushed Kuro's hair out of his eyes.

Kuro made direct eye contact again. Mahirus eyes were really pretty... and he really liked it when Mahiru touched his hair. He curled up and snuggled next to Mahiru.

Mahiru hugged him close and buried his face in Kuro's hair. He was so glad to have such a caring boyfriend...  
'That sounds nice...'

Kuro fell asleep right there next to Mahiru, he was too exhausted to keep staying awake, he was lucky he has the ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. He made small sleepy sounds in his sleep unconciously rubbing up against Mahiru.

Mahiru pulled the covers over them and tried to get some sleep himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAA THE CAR RACE SCENE~~ This fic keeps getting cheesier and cheesier XD And i love it! Hope you guys do as well!**

* * *

Kuro woke up next to Mahiru, "morning.." he sleepily mumbled.

Mahiru groggily opened his eyes and yawned.  
"Mornin'. Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
"Ah yeah i guess," Kuro said yawning and sitting up before deciding against it and flopping back down.  
"You're so lazy..." Mahiru moved over and laced his head on Kuro's shoulder.  
Kuro asked, "What are we going to do today?" Kuro knew they didn't have that much time left and it would end soon so they had to make the most of it.  
"Well... We could maybe hire a boat? I saw in the broacher that you can go out for a few hours," he suggested, "what do you think?"  
"Ah sure," Kuro was excited to go out on a boat again, one of the many things he hadn't done in a very long time. "What time?"  
"Probably around 11 since that's when the hiring starts," he answered  
"Good idea... we have around an hour left to get ready," Kuro said thinking, they could probably just lounge around until then.  
"I'm gonna take a shower then. I feel kind of gross this morning..." Mahiru made a face of disgust before getting up to go to the bathroom.  
"Yeah okay," Kuro said, "I'll get changed while your in there then," and after Mahiru closed the door he took off his shirt and started changing.  
5 minutes later Mahiru walks out with a towel around his waist.  
"I forgot to bring a spare change of clothes..." He said sheepishly, searching through his suit case.  
Kuro blushed as his whole face turned red, he was only wearing his boxers. He looked over at Mahiru and quickly looked away blushing even more.  
Mahiru blushed, quickly found a new set of clothes and retreated into the bathroom.  
"S-sorry Kuro!" He said quickly, practically slamming the door behind him.  
"A-ah it's okay..." Kuro quickly shook the image of Mahiru in only a towel out of his mind, he knew Mahiru looked good but thinking about it would make him embarassed for the whole day. He also remembered Mahiru saw him in only boxers, he sighed and mumbled "…can't deal..." before finishing changing.  
Mahiru finally got his heart to calm down. Jesus Kuro was so hot that his head would probably explode if that ever happened again. After his blush disappeared he got dressed and awkwardly walked out of the bathroom.  
"A-ah h-hi Mahiru..." Kuro said awkwardly playing his game device on the bed, fully changed this time. "S-Sorry about before..." Kuro blushed slightly remembering it.  
He felt his face heat up again. 'God dammit Kuro!'  
"Na it was kinda my fault for not being prepared... Anyway, we have 45 minutes so what do you want to do?" 'Nice topic change Mahiru!'  
Kuro felt a lot more realxed when Mahiru acted like nothing happened, "want to play a game?"  
"Sure. You set it up because I'm hopeless at that stuff..." He laughed.  
Kuro chuckled and set up the game then sitting down and handing Mahiru a remote, "Its the same game as before so you know how to play~"  
"Ok... So I'm going to try and not destroy everything this time," he said taking the remote.  
"I have a feeling you'll end up doing it anyway..." Kuro focused on his screen as the green light flashed, he was slowly starting to learn the games code even though he had only played it a few times he was mastering it. He speeded through the first part of the race.  
Mahiru was a little rusty at first but quickly got the hang of it again. Not long after starting, two cars were totalled.  
"Oops…"  
Kuro laughed at his destructive habit and leaned forward getting very focused on the game, he climbed up to 3rd place but he was determined to get 1st this time.  
Mahiru miraculously was behind Kuro's car. He had no idea how, but it happened and he wasn't complaining.  
Kuro was kind of terrified of being pushed off and quickly sped off into 2nd place, "Don't knock me off…"  
"I'm sorry but I don't really control whether of not it happens..." He said slowly gaining on Kuro. It was kind of funny seeing Kuro freak out a little over the game.  
"Are you doing this on purpsose?" Kuro said jokingly getting into first place.  
"Why would I sabotage my own boyfriend~" Mahiru said back with a smirk.  
"I don't like that look..." Kuro took a look at Mahirus screen and saw that he was in fact gaining on him on purpose, "two can play that game..." Kuro abruptly stopped and spun around so he was behind Mahiru, he quickly started gaining on him.  
"Eh?! Hey!" He exclaimed before breaking suddenly, making Kuro crash into him from behind. He then accelerated.  
"Haha!"  
Kuros car was slightly damaged but still okay to drive, he quickly started gaining on Mahiru again, when he was next to him Kuro screeched to the side knocking Mahirus car before speeding off again.  
Mahiru's car scraped the side of the wall but he quickly recovered. He really liked this game.  
"I'm not giving up that easily~."  
Kuro looked over and saw Mahiru smiling, he stared for a moment in awe before realizing he had stopped playing and his car had gone off the edge. Mahirus smile had distracted him… not fair… His smile should be banned during games…  
Mahiru found the opportunity to zoom past Kuro's car and the finish line was in sight.  
"Haha Kuro~ I'm gonna win!"  
"Y-Yeah" Kuro gave up playing, he just absentminedly agreed. He had no idea how one human could be so attractive.  
When Mahiru crossed the line he jumped to his feet happily and laughed, "I've finally beat you at a game! ~" he said. Never had he thought that would happen.  
"Yeah, yeah... I was distracted," Kuro said, avoiding saying what he was distracted with, "good job~."  
"You? Distracted? How could something distract you from your video games?" He said incredulously. Kuro barely ever takes his eyes off the screen…  
"W-well..." Kuro blushed deciding whether or not to tell him. 'Maybe later...' "It's almost time to go, we should get our stuff…"  
"Eh? Ok..." Mahiru let it slide. He knew Kuro hated being uncomfortable in these kinds of situations.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah, we should go" Kuro followed Mahiru out their door and out of the hotel, he quickly changed into a cat nearby and came back and jumped on Mahirus shoulder, "The boats have shelters so i can be a human then~" he whispered.  
"Alrighty~" they ate breakfast from some random café and walked to the boat hires.  
Kuro meowed cutely on Mahiru shoulder and when they reached the boat hires, Kuro changed into human form in the bathroom.  
"I got us a small one but it has a room compartment so you should be fine," he said pointing at the boat on one of the pictures.  
Kuro nodded, and pointed out the fact that it still had a shade over the top so they didn't even need the room compartment, although it was a nice feature. "lets go~~"  
Mahiru nodded happily and they walked to the boat.  
"Have you ever driven one of these before? The guy told me how but if you have experience..." He asked  
Kuro shrugged, "It was a very long time ago, besides boats have changed now, i wouldn't be able to drive one of these," Kuro said stepping on the boat.  
"Fair enough," Mahiru followed him and took a seat at the controls.  
"Right... I think we're all set," he said before turning the boat on and attempted to drive it out of the dock.  
Mahiru didn't try to slowly excelorate, he probably didn't realize how sensitive the controls where. The boat sped at an incredible speed out of the dock and Kuro almost fell off the boat.  
"Ah sorry Kuro!" He laughed sheepishly. He then adjusted the speed and looked to Kuro to see if he was alright.  
Kuro looked really dazed as he held tightly onto the chair, "maybe you should start slow..."  
"Heheh good idea..." He slowed a little and when he thought the speed was ok he locked it and turned to Kuro.  
"It shouldn't be too far~"  
Kuro stood next to the edge of the boat and looked over at the view, "Hey Mahiru were pretty far out now, want to stop the boat and relax for a bit?" he said leaning against the edge.  
"Sure! Hang on a second..." He said accidentally pushing the accelerator full speed.  
Kuro spluttered and made a loud yelp before falling directly overboard into the ocean.  
"KURO! ARE YOU OK?! OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!" Mahiru stopped the boat immediately and ran to the side.  
There were a few seconds of silence before Kuro resurfaced, he coughed a few times trying to stay a float, he climbed up the ladder on the side and sat down exhausted as soon as he got back on the boat.  
"I'm so sorry!" Mahiru frantically looked for a towel and handed it to him.  
He tried to stop himself from staring at his wet body that was so hot it was killing him.  
Kuro took off his coat and looked down to see his shirt was soaked through and practically see through, his hair flopped down on his face dripping wet. "Aaaah what a pain, don't worry it wasn't your fault," Kuro said coughing again.  
Mahiru blushed and looked away.  
"Ah I should have paid more attention..." He said before sitting beside him.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked when Kuro started coughing.  
Kuro wrapped the blanket around him more, "Yeah i'm fine~" he said trying to dry his hair.  
Mahiru sighed in relief and stood up. He took the towel and without a word continued drying his hair. He felt guilty and wanted to help as much as possible.  
"Ah thanks Mahiru~" he said when Mahiru started drying his hair, he really didn't mind all too much that he fell, it was partly his fault anyway. He stood up when Mahiru was done and took off his shirt and put it in the sun to let it dry.  
'Ah I'm not going to survive this trip...'  
Mahiru sat down again and sighed. His own stupidity caused Kuro to get all his clothes wet, and he could have potentially gotten hurt as well. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and waited for Kuro to take a seat beside him.  
"Hey Mahiru... are you okay? You like kind of down..." Kuro said sitting beside him worried, he hoped Mahiru wasn't feeling guilty about it.  
"I'm fine," he denied before looking away, "I'm just glad you aren't hurt..."  
"I'm a vampire, i would have healed anyway..." Kuro said knowing something was wrong for sure, "It's not that big of a deal you know, it was actually pretty funny," Kuro said with a small shy smile, he wasn't lying.  
Mahiru was grateful for Kuro cheering him up.  
"Hehe yeah I guess it was... Thanks Kuro."  
Kuro casually leaned on Mahirus shoulder, "no problem~"  
Mahiru put an arm around Kuro and smiled genuinely. He couldn't get over how lucky he was. They stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying each other's company.  
"Nyah~" Kuro said playfully at Mahiru before he decided that his shirt was dry enough for the moment and put it back on.  
Mahiru watched him the whole time, hoping he wasn't caught staring.  
Kuro didn't notice at all and casually put on the shirt, he turned around to see Mahiru was looking at him, "hm?"  
Mahiru blushed and laughed awkwardly.  
"Nothing..." Mahiru tried and looked away.  
Kuro shrugged and sat down again next to him, he yawned and smiled over at Mahiru. there wasn't really a reason, he was just happier now that Mahiru was with him... Happier than he had ever been. Kuro used to never smile or laugh, but he could expect to be doing a lot more of it.  
Mahiru lost it when Kuro smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss. It was short and simple, but it conveyed his thoughts well enough.  
Kuro was surprised by the sudden move and he was speechless when Mahiru pulled back, it was really short and left Kuro wanting more... He was acting like the servamp of greed for god's sake. Kuro leaned in and kissed Mahiru again.  
Mahiru gladly returned the second kiss, pulling Kuro as close as possible. He enjoyed a lot when Kuro took control over these moments and it forced a small sigh from him.  
Kuro leaned in more and passionatley kissed Mahiru before letting go and giving a sheepish look.  
"Haha we need to do that more often~" Mahiru said with a dazed expression.  
"Yeah... agreed," Kuro said happily.  
"Right! Why don't we have our lunch break~" Mahiru said pulling out a bag of chips from the bag.  
"Well, it's not really lunch... But it will do."  
"Good idea~" Kuro took a chip from the bag and started nibbling on it.  
"We did have a late breakfast anyway," Mahiru watched Kuro from the corner of his eye.  
'He's so cute and he doesn't realise~'  
Kuro nodded and continued to take chips, he put his hand in and realised Mahiru's hand was already in there and they were now touching, he blushed slightly quickly taking a chip and eating it.  
Mahiru blushed twice as hard but grinned as well at Kuro's own embarrassment. He ate his chip slowly and pondered about what they should do next.  
Kuro stood up and streched a bit and went to go check out the boats gears, he wanted to see how much things had changed since the last time he drove a boat. He inspected them with curiosity.  
"Careful Kuro! We don't want to have a repeat of last time~" Mahiru warned him, staying where he was.  
"Yeah, yeah~" Kuro said, "I'm not touching any of them" he said, there was a lot more saftey precautions and small adjjustments. It was far more advanced then what he was used to. He sat down again next to Mahiru, "do you want to start the boat?"  
"Sure! Why don't we see how fast this thing can go~" he suggested with a slight smirk.  
"Please not too fast or i'll fall of again," Kuro said jokingly, he was kidding but little did he know.  
"Ok, hold on!" Mahiru sat in the driver's seat and accelerated to max speed immediately without any warning.  
Kuro made another loud yelp before falling overboard, this time he re surfaced instantly and quickly climbed up the ladder, "NOT FUCKING AGAIN," Kuro exclaimed sighing, how could he manage to fall off twice?!  
"Ahahahahahaha-" Mahiru was in hysterics.  
"Oh my god- hahaha! Twice!" He ended up falling on the ground and rolling around laughing like crazy  
"Hey! Don't laugh!" Kuro said dripping wet, he looked over seeing Mahiru laughing hysterically and started laughing himself, he couldn't help it. The situation was pretty funny, and Mahiru's laugh seemed to light up any situation.  
"I c-can't- hahaha! I can't breathahaahaha!" He struggled to calm himself but ended up laughing even harder.  
"K-Kuro... Hahah- save me!"  
Kuro was laughing uncontrolably too, he could barley breathe. "hhahahahahahhaha," he settled down and tried to catch his breathe.  
Mahiru eventually calmed down but chuckled every time he looked at Kuro.  
Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru from behind, "Don't laugh at me! I'll get you wet as well!" Kuro said laughing as he trapped Mahiru.  
Mahiru screamed and tried to run but the boat was small and he stood no chance of escaping.  
"Kuro that's so not fair!" He laughed struggling to get away.  
Kuro grinned and shook his wet hair getting water all over Mahiru, "That's what you get for laughing at me~"  
"I'm sorry~" he apologised but continued laughing.  
"It was just so funny~!"  
Kuro had mercy and let him go before laughing and sitting back up on one of the seats, he hadn't laughed that much in his whole life... '  
"Your laugh is really nice Kuro~" he said as sat down beside Kuro.  
"O-Oh... thank you..." Kuro was still self concious about his laugh, he sat on the floor and held onto the side, "You can try starting it again, I won't fall off this time I swear," he said making it his mission to not fall off.  
"Haha ok!" Mahiru returned to the front and sped off, he started to circle around and eventually started to head back, but a lot slower.  
Kuro enjoyed the wind and harsh breeze, going fast was fun. although he never went close to the edge, he walked up behind Mahiru who was driving the boat and hugged him from behind resting his chin on Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru smiled and leaned back into Kuro.  
"You happy to head home?" He asked.  
"Yeah, lets hope i wont fall off on the way back," Kuro joked still hugging Mahiru.  
Mahiru laughed a bit and nodded, speeding up a little so it wouldn't take as long.  
"Today is our last day... So what do you want to do tonight?"  
"Hmm... I don't really mind as long as its with you," Kuro said shrugging, "I don't have anything in mind."  
He held back from telling him how cute what he said was.  
"I guess we can just hang around the hotel," Mahiru said, "and if we think of anything to do we can go do it."  
"Good idea," Kuro agreed, he gave Mahiru a small short kiss before going and sitting back down on the floor away from the edge.  
Mahiru blushed and gave a smile.  
"You can be so cute Kuro~" he said to himself as the dock came into view.  
"We're nearly there!"  
Kuro blushed and nodded looking over at the dock, the boat pulled up there and they both stepped off, Kuro yawned and stretched glad to be on solid ground again.  
Mahiru followed him with their stuff and handed him back his jacket.  
"I'm surprised that you nearly left this on the boat Kuro," he giggled, "it's still a bit damp but I'm sure its fine."  
"Aaaaah I'm still slightly soaked," Kuro complained putting on his jacket, "should we head back to the hotel? we could look at the tourist brochure to see if there is anything to do," Kuro suggested.  
Mahiru nodded, "sounds like a plan! And you should probably take a warm shower when we get back." He said, giving him one of his 'do what I say or else' expressions.  
"I will, i will" Kuro said rolling his eyes, Mahiru could really act like a mum sometimes. "The hotel showers are nice~" Kuro commented.  
"Good," he replied simply, taking Kuro's hand. It was a simple gesture but it meant so much more.  
Kuro held his hand softly and walked along with Mahiru back to the hotel, they did the basic routine and got into their room. "Ah i'll have a shower now."  
"Ok, I'm going to go get more towels from room service," Mahiru said, "I won't be long~"  
"Okay~ thank you," Kuro said, he took off his coat and flopped down on the bed lazily.  
Mahiru made his way to the reception desk and asked if they could grab some spare towels. They gave him a suspicious look 'probably because of Kuro...' But directed him to where the room service office was  
Kuro rolled around on the comfy bed and thought for a moment about the day, it had been nice. although there were its down sides… Falling off twice. However, Mahiru was still somehow able to make it into a memorable moment.  
'He better be having that shower... It was really chilly outside...' Mahiru thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Kuro to get sick on their holiday.  
He found the office, retrieved what he had came for and began the walk back to their room.  
Kuro went into the bathroom and started getting unchanged to have a shower, he took off his shirt and heard the door opening with Mahiru.  
"Kuro! I'm back!" He called, noticing the lack of the sound of the shower.  
He went to the door and knocked.  
"If you aren't in yet I've brought more towels."  
"Ah okay," Kuro opened the door and took one of the towels, he still had his pants on so he guessed it was fine, he just wasn't wearing a shirt. "Thank you~" he said to Mahiru.  
Mahiru blushed and said "no problem" before leaving to go pack up some of his stuff in the bedroom.  
Kuro finished getting unchanged and turned on the shower to really hot, hot showers were nice. He finished up and got changed into a shirt and shorts before sighing in irritation that his hair was still too wet to leave.  
Mahiru had just finished packing and was about to leave when he saw Kuro's jacket on the bed.  
'Ne, I wonder if it's comfy~ I mean, he does wear it every day...'  
Kuro stayed in the bathroom for a bit drying his hair, eventually he came out and called out, "Mahiru are you finished packing?"  
He couldn't help himself... He had put on Kuro's jacket. It was probably the comfiest thing he had ever worn. 'Kuro's lucky~ he wears this every day...'  
Mahiru jumped at the sound of Kuro's voice and realised he was looking for him.  
"Crap..." He said under his breath.  
Kuro walked into the main bedroom and saw Mahiru wearing his coat, Kuro blushed a million shades of red. Mahiru looked adorable in it. It was clearly too big for him with the sleeves and end of the coat hanging down, Kuro looked away and said "i-it suits you..."  
Mahiru laughed sheepishly, blushing uncontrollably, "Ahah Kuro... It's not what it looks like! I mean... It is... But... Wait... You're not mad?" He stumbled out unsure of how to deal with the situation.  
He shrugged still not making eye contact, "I mean usually I would get really angry when people touch my coat… but I guess- I mean… you can try it on anytime... you just have to ask... I mean it looks really good on you..." Kuro awkwardly coughed after finally saying what he thought.  
Mahiru visibly sighed and hugged himself happily.  
"It's really comfy Kuro~" he said grinning. He was happy Kuro wasn't mad at him.  
Kuro blushed again seeing Mahiru in his clothes, he chuckled, "You're so cute you know."  
Mahiru blushed even harder and walked up to Kuro so he could bury his face in his chest to hide his embarrassment.  
"Th-thanks Kuro..." He mumbled.  
Kuro smiled and hugged his eve, Kuro let go and flopped down on the bed, for some reason he was even more tired than usual.  
"Are you ok? You seem really drained..." Mahiru sat on the bed beside him, not bothering to take the coat off.  
"Ah yeah... i don't know i'm more exhausted than usual," Kuro mumbled sighing, he then suddenly sat up coughing.  
Mahiru put a hand to Kuro's head and he knew exactly what was happening.  
"Kuro... I think you're getting sick. I didn't even know vampires could get sick..."  
"Well we can't die but we can get sick," Kuro mumbled flopping down on the bed in exhaustion, "i should be fine... they usually only last a day. Ah, i haven't been sick in a while actually…"  
"It was probably because of the boat incident..." Mahiru realised.  
"Sorry about that..."  
"Nah don't worry~ I'm fine," Kuro said before coughing another few times, he sat up on the bed and sighed, "this is such a pain," he mumbled.  
"Hey! You're not fine so I'm going to take care of you," Mahiru said in a stern voice. He wouldn't let Kuro get any worse if he could help it.  
"Ah thankyou really i'm fi-" Kuro was cut off by coughing and wheezing, he gave up and lay down. He could feel a fever coming on, 'Why now...' he thought, just as he was having the time of his life he had to get sick and ruin it for both of them. His look became down as he thought about it.  
Mahiru sighed at Kuro's denial.  
"See? Just stay in bed and I'll help you feel better. Wait here!" He ran off into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.  
Kuro was upset that he was sick and worried Mahiru, but part of him was happy. Part of him was happy that Mahiru was worried, last time he had been sick no one had been there to look after him like this, he just had to act like he was fine and tough it out. It was nice to have someone who cares.  
Mahiru shortly came back holding a cup of tea.  
"Here Kuro, I don't have much that would help but tea should be a good substitute," he smiled and waited for Kuro to sit up before handing him the cup.  
"I might have to go out and buy some stuff..." He said more to himself.  
Kuro sat up and leaned on Mahiru, "...don't leave" he mumbled, he didn't know why he was acting like that. He never had anyone care for him like that before, he didn't want to be alone again.  
Mahiru was surprised at the sudden request. He wanted Kuro to get better soon, but he also hated seeing Kuro so down.  
"...Ok, I'll stay, but it's not going to help you very much. ...What's wrong?"  
He could tell something was up, whether or not he would tell him was another thing.  
"...I don't want to be alone again," Kuro said vaguely, slightly shivering he hid his face in Mahirus shoulder, it was painful to expand on that.  
Mahiru wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He didn't know what Kuro's past was like, but he did now that he was going to be there for him in the present and hopefully the future.  
"As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone Kuro~" he cooed quietly, hoping to help Kuro's odd mood swing. 'It's probably the fever...'  
Kuro calmed down and relaxed in Mahirus arm, he mumbled, "thank you Mahiru..." into Mahiru's shoulder. He had some very unpleasant memories brought up.  
"No need to thank me, you deserve to be happy..." Mahiru started playing with Kuro's hair; it had become a habit and he knew Kuro liked it.  
Kuro smiled and happily laid down, his fever was still burning up but he felt a lot more relaxed there. "Sorry for getting sick on our holiday..." he said.  
"Hey it's partly my fault this happened, and you didn't ruin anything," Mahiru reassured him, "and you're lucky this happened towards the end of the trip," he tried to lighten the mood.  
Kuro nodded and shrugged. Thinking about it, he guessed it couldn't be helped. Kuro sat up and took a sip of the tea Mahiru brought him, "haah what a pain." Eventualy, Kuro's fever rose higher, and he gave in, "I'm really fine but maybe you should get something just in case..." he said quietly, barley able to make words.  
"Maybe the hotel has something... Are you sure you want me to go?" He asked unsure.  
"Yeah, yeah its fine... I just had something like a flashback before, sorry, i'm okay really," he waved it off. He was however, lying about that part that he would be fine, but he would live. He certainly didn't want the fever to get any higher though.  
Mahiru wasn't totally convinced, but he decided to be as quick as possible."Ok, I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" He said before heading off to reception again.  
"I'll try~" Kuro said flopping down on the bed, he pulled the covers over him and lay down too exhausted to do anything else.  
Mahiru made his way down to the reception desk and asked for aspirin and some hand towels. As soon as he retrieved them he said his thanks and left to get back to Kuro. The receptionists had taken a fair amount of time processing his request and he was a little mad.  
Kuro's fever had been going up and down, he coughed a couple more times before sitting up and trying to act like he was feeling completley better, it was a force of habit.  
He got back to the room and immediately announced his arrival. He grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water and took it to Kuro."Sorry for taking a while… I'm not sure how effective this will be but it's better than nothing."  
"Ah okay..." Kuro took the medicine almost choking on it but managing to get it down, "i'm alright for now~" said Kuro who was clearly not alright.  
"I'm the one who decides that," Mahiru gave him an annoyed expression, "I'll be back in a sec," he went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. He returned to their room and ordered him to lie down.  
"O-oh sure" Kuro was surprised by the demand and lay back down on the bed, he sighed and coughed again.  
Mahiru grinned when Kuro did as he asked, thankful for no arguments. He then placed a damp hand towel on his forehead to help cool him down."It looks like you'll be stuck here for a while..." Mahiru said.  
"Yeah... sorry," Kuro said sheepishly, he had given up trying to act fine. "Thank you..." he said referring to Mahiru looking after him.  
Mahiru smiled and pet his head, "hey I told you there's no need to thank me. I'm happy to look after you whenever."  
Kuro gave a weak smile before closing his eyes and enjoying the damp towel on his forehead and Mahirus pats, he still didn't regret falling off though. He had never laughed so much before; it was worth it.  
Mahiru's heart fluttered when he saw him smile. It made him feel like he was doing something right, and he was glad that whatever it was, it was making Kuro happy.  
"Ah, since I am now stuck here can you go get this sick cat some ramen and a coke~?" Kuro joked around.  
"Nice try Kuro..." He giggled at his stereotypical statement. He was glad he was acting like himself. "Hey would you like to see something so adorable?" He asked  
"Hm?" Kuro tilted his head slightly as if to say sure, he was curious as to what Mahiru was talking about.  
Mahiru pulled out his phone from his back pocket and searched through his pictures until he came to one in particular.  
"Here~" he showed Kuro the picture he took while the SerVamp was petting the tiger happily.  
"I'm so glad I got this~ you're even smiling,"  
Kuro blushed a million shades of red, he had no idea Mahiru had taken a photo! "T-thats uh…" Kuro had no idea how to respond, Mahiru took a picture of him while he wasn't paying attention and even while he was smiling. He was so embarassed he tried to hide his face in sheets.  
"Haha Kuro, don't be shy." Mahiru laughed, "it's the cutest picture ever and I'm going to treasure this forever~" He really wished Kuro would let him take more photos, but this one would satisfy him for a while at least.  
Kuro blushed again and mumbled "t-thank you..." he could feel the fever dropping a bit with the damp towel and medicine.  
Mahiru smiled, "Don't worry, it's for my eyes only~" he added just in case he was worried that he was going to show everyone.  
"Y-yeah its kind of embarassing..." Kuro said still flustered.  
"It's not that embarrassing... You just don't have your photo taken often. Heck some people even make weird faces in photos just for fun. Plus, you're very photogenic Kuro~"  
"ah yeah i guess..." it was true Kuro never took his own photo, he never understood the purpose, he always thought he just looked terrible in them so hearing that was pretty uplifting, "i'll try to take more pictures..." Kuro said with a happy tone.  
Mahiru's expression lightened up, "really?! That's great!" He was surprised, but also grateful Kuro was going to try."I should probably let you get some rest..."  
Kuro didn't want him to leave but he realized Mahiru was right, "yeah... no promises though," Kuro said regarding the photos. He snuggled further into the blanket and closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

"I'll check in on you don't worry~" he said before leaving and shutting the door, so he wouldn't wake up from the noise of the TV. He sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. The rest of the day involved Mahiru checking in on Kuro and tidying up some stuff, before he went to bed himself.

* * *

 **Also, if anyone is interested, there's a servamp skype chat that's welcoming anyone who wants to join ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A big thanks from me and Astra to everyone who has commented or is following the story~ It's really cool to know others enjoy this as much as we do ^^**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas for these two we are willing to take them into consideration!**

 **But just letting you know we are currently at around Day 15 or something so a lot has happened from this chapter to what we are currently RPing ^^' So perhaps your ideas are already used or some might conflict with the story. But other than that, ask away!**

* * *

Kuro woke up and slowly sat up in the bed. He yawned and sleepily looked around, Mahiru was already awake since he wasn't in the bed and the lights were on in the kitchen, "Mahiru…?" he called.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked from the kitchen. He had been up tidying before they had to leave.  
"Ah yeah, quite a bit," Kuro said getting up and sleepily walking into the kitchen, "what time are we leaving?"  
"Hmm around 11. It was the only time I could get," he replied, "I've packed most of our stuff, so we just have to wait now."  
"Okay~" Kuro nodded and walked over to sit at the kitchen bench. "not looking forward to the flight..." he grumbled.  
"You don't like flying? Huh... I didn't even notice the first time..." Mahiru said surprised at the revelation.  
"I mean i don't mind flying, i just hate flying on planes..." Kuro sighed and complained, they always made him weak and a little sick.  
"That's understandable... I don't like the thought of all the germs in there, but what can you do..." Mahiru knew planes were one of the most unclean modes of transport. The air was pretty much recycled after all.  
"Ahh they make me sick.." Kuro grumbled, "can't we just fly back on your broom or something?" he said jokingly.  
Mahiru laughed, "trust me if I could, I would." Now that Kuro mentioned it, it sounded like a much better option. Too bad it would take them a looooong time..."Want to head down for breakfast?"  
"Yeah good idea, I'm hungry~" Kuro said casually, following Mahiru. He took a moment to shake his head messing up his hair, close enough. He usually couldn't be bothered brushing it so he would just shake it and it would look fine, he shrugged and followed Mahiru out of their room.  
"Oh! I almost forgot... Your coat is on the back of the couch. I sort of forgot to give it back..." He said sheepishly.  
"Ah don't worry about it," Kuro walked over and put his coat on before going back to Mahiru. As cute as Mahiru was in it, it was nice to have his coat back.  
They made there way down to the buffet like they usually do. When they both got their breakfast and sat down, Mahiru asked if they should have one more look around.  
"Sure i don't mind," Kuro said sipping on his coke, he had only gotten a drink for breakfast so he wouldn't throw up on the plane. "There's also the snow cone place near the hotel... we could get something from there before we leave for the airport."  
"Good idea!" Mahiru agreed and finished his breakfast. "When you're ready we can go~"  
"Okay~" Kuro quickly finished up his drink and got up to go, "where to first?"  
"We should probably get the snow cones since they take a while to eat..." Mahiru suggested as he stood and lead the way to the door. "It's sunny today," he observed, "I'll find us a shady spot once we get the snow cones."  
"Ah yeah..." Kuro turned into a cat behind the hotel and ran back around and jumped on Mahiru's shoulder, "snow cones~~~" Kuro said happily but quietly.  
Mahiru laughed at his SerVamp's attitude and walked out of the hotel, his destination being the snow cone shop. Mahiru started humming a tune happily.  
Kuro liked it when Mahiru hummed songs, it was somewhat peaceful. He moved his head very slightly back and forward to the tune, "are we there yeeeet," Kuro whispered.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes playfully, "it's just up ahead~" They soon made it and Mahiru asked Kuro what flavour he wanted, quietly.  
"Ah strawberry please~" Kuro whispered back looking at the flavors.  
"Ok~" He replied before ordering Kuro a strawberry and himself a lime. He was feeling adventurous today and decided to have a different flavour than usual.  
Kuro looked down surprised Mahiru didn't order a simpler flavor, "ah there's a shady spot over there," Kuro whispered to him looking in the direction of a couple of benches and tables shaded by trees.  
"Nice! That was easy," Mahiru said and he walked them both over to the tables.  
Kuro walked away for a second and came back as a human, he took his strawberry one and somehow as Mahiru was passing it to Kuro, Kuro dropped it. "Ah my snow cone..." he said kind of disappointed.  
"... Again? Really?" Mahiru was shocked that the same thing happened again. "How did you even manage that?"  
Kuro gave a sheepish look sitting down next to Mahiru, "no clue..." he looked at Mahiru's and leaned over and licked it before sitting back up, "yours is nice~" he said shrugging.  
Mahiru stared at him with bewilderment. He did not expect that either. After his mind caught up to him he stifled his laughter and put his in between them, "I was going to share anyway~" he said with a grin.  
"Oh really? thanks Mahiru~" Kuro said taking another small lick of the snow cone. He noticed Mahiru looked slightly cold, "ah... do you want to go into the sun? You look cold…"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," it was a little chilly, but he could handle it.  
Kuro thought for a moment before taking off his coat and wrapping it around Mahiru.  
Mahiru gratefully snuggled into the warmth that was left by Kuro."Thank you~" he said, "you can have the rest of you like."  
Kuro blushed seeing Mahiru snuggle into it, he was adorable. Kuro had another lick of the snow cone, he really was lucky. "Should we head to the flight after this?" Kuro said with a dark and disgusted tone on flight.  
Mahiru sighed, "yeah, but it'll be over before you know it," He tried cheering up Kuro.  
"Haah i hope..." Kuro sighed in defeat finishing up the snow cone. "i wish we could stay longer.. It was fun here."  
"I know... But we have to go back for a range of reasons. For one we can't afford to stay here, and two all our friends are back home," Mahiru offered his hand to Kuro.  
"Yeah i know~" Kuro took Mahiru's hand and stood up, deciding not to mention the fact that Mahiru was still wearing his coat, "let's go."  
"Ok, let's get our bags and we can catch a taxi back to the airport," he said walking beside Kuro until they were back at the hotel. They were lucky that a cloud passed over on the way back.  
"Yeah.." Kuro followed Mahiru inside and once they got their bags they walked over to check out of the hotel, Kuro sighed mumbling 'what a pain...' it was that one receptionist that was super suspicious of them.  
"Ah don't worry about her... She's probably just angry with her job," he joked. He knew it was because they tried to sign in when Kuro was in cat form, but he couldn't understand why they were holding a grudge.  
Kuro nodded and stood hid behind Mahiru, socialising was hard enough as it was even more so with this lady who highly suspected them, "can't deal."  
Mahiru lead him to the front where the taxi was waiting to pick them up. "Good thing we don't have to see them ever again..." He commented before getting in the back seat.  
Kuro got in next to him putting down the shades on the window, "yeah agreed..." Kuro leaned on Mahiru's shoulder for most of the car trip half awake half asleep.  
Mahiru looked out the window, reminiscing about their holiday. It was the best one he had ever had and all because he got to spend it with Kuro. When the car stopped, he nudged Kuro to wake him. "We're here~"  
"Eh- a-ah okay…" Kuro got out of the car and grabbed his small bag of things, "want me to help you carry some of that?" Kuro offered. He noticed Mahiru had a lot of stuff, although it was understandable, humans needed all of those things.  
"Ah that would be great!" Mahiru smiled gratefully and handed him the bag with all the souvenir gifts, "Oh, do you want your coat back?"  
"I don't mind~ you can wear it for a bit more if you want," Kuro said, he could tell Mahiru was very comfy in it. He took the bag and started walking toward the entrance.  
Mahiru grinned and followed closely behind. It didn't take them long before they had checked in and sent their luggage to the plane.  
Kuro yawned and walked along with Mahiru, "Which one is our flight?" he asked peeking over at the tickets.  
He read the ticket and saw it was gate 32."We are leaving at 11:30 from Gate 32," he replied. They sat in the waiting bay for 15 minutes before the flight was boarding.  
Kuro reluctantly followed Mahiru on the plane, as soon as they sat down Kuro sighed and mumbled 'i hate planes' to himself.  
"Once we are in the air you can sleep," Mahiru tried to get his mind off it. He looked around the plane in slight board on as the safety procedures started, and in the far corner up the front, Mahiru swore he could see the back of Lily's head. A moment later a large guy blocked his view.  
'That was weird...'  
Kuro grumbled as the plane took flight, he already felt slightly sick. Once they were in the air Kuro was allowed to take off his seatbelt so he did and he leaned on Mahiru's shoulder trying to sleep.  
Mahiru enjoyed it when Kuro slept on him. It gave him a sense of calm just knowing he was right beside him. He leaned his head on top of Kuro's and closed his eyes to try and block out the rest of the world.  
TIME SKIP~  
By the time Kuro had awaken it was time to put his seatbelt on as the plane was going down. He reluctantly complied and yawned, "ah it's almost over~" he said happily.  
"Yep, and we will be back home~" Mahiru couldn't wait to settle back down in his and his Uncle's apartment.  
"Finally," Kuro said as the plane landed, he got up with Mahiru and followed him off the plane.  
By the time they got home it was around 7:30 PM and Mahiru was tired. How can an 8-hour plane trip drain someone of all their energy? They even slept most of the way! "We are finally home!" He announced with as much enthusiasm as he could.  
"Haaah finally..." Kuro practically fell on the couch, he sighed and looked over at Mahiru, "it's nice to be home," he commented.  
Mahiru nodded and walked to the back of the couch. He leaned over to look at Kuro. "It's a shame Misono and Lily missed out... Although it was nice being able to spend one on one time with you."  
"Yeah…" Kuro leaned up and kissed Mahiru shortly before lying back down.  
Mahiru blushed and smiled, "And I am definitely glad about that~"  
Kuro relaxed lying down on the couch, he was still exhausted from the flight, "aaaah I'm so tired…"  
"I can make us some instant ramen for dinner, since i can't really be bothered to make anything else..." Mahiru offered.  
"Yaaay~" Kuro happily said sitting up, he got up and sat up at the kitchen bench.  
Mahiru switched on the kettle and took two of the many ramen cups from the pantry. Never had he been so happy to have a constant supply of easy meals for once.  
"Want me to help make it? you look pretty tired..." Kuro said in a worried tone, Mahiru really did look exhausted.  
Mahiru was grateful for the offer and nodded his thanks, "yeah... I guess getting up early wasn't the best idea..."  
Kuro stood up and started getting the ramen ready, he couldn't cook for shit but he could at the very least make ramen.  
"Thanks Kuro~" Mahiru said, the tiredness obvious in his voice. He sat down at the table and watched Kuro prepare their meal. He looked so cute with that concentration face of his...  
"Ah no problem..." Kuro finished making the ramen and handed one to Mahiru, he was a little worried about Mahiru but it was best not to say anything, "we should sleep after this..."  
"Good idea..." Mahiru said before yawning. He finished his ramen as fast as he could so he could go to bed as soon as possible.  
"Hey Mahiru... u-um tonight could i sleep in your bed..." Kuro awkwardly asked blushing.  
Mahiru was confused for a moment before realising what he was talking about. 'He usually sleeps on the couch...'  
He smiled back, "of course~"  
Kuro made a small "yay~" before getting up and walking with Mahiru into his room, Kuro had slept on Mahirus bed before but never with Mahiru in it.  
Mahiru rubbed his eyes in an attempt to say awake. He took Kuro's coat off and put it on the back of his chair.  
He couldn't be bothered to get changed so he just switched off the light and got into bed. It was a little smaller than the hotel's, but he didn't mind.  
Kuro got into the bed next to Mahiru, he noticed how much smaller the bed was. He was practically pushed right onto Mahiru. It was warm though, and since it was Mahiru he didn't mind all too much, "goodnight Mahiru…"  
"'Night~ Kuro..." He whispered back, happy for the extra warmth. He unconsciously snuggled as close as possible to Kuro.  
Kuro blushed at the closeness but he wasn't complaining, he put an arm around Mahiru and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

* * *

 **Just a reminder**  
 **\- ideas are welcome**  
 **-SerVamp skype chat still accepting knew people~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey~ Enjoy some Sakuya inflicted angst and quite a lot of kissing ^^**

 **Also, A response to the guest: You're a talentless retarded moron. Fuck off and do something useful like take an overdose.**

 **Firstly... hello to you too! Secondly, don't be such a coward to post this as a guest. Thirdly, i don't give a shit about what you say ^^ I'm happy living and I'm happy with my writing~ Sorry if you have nothing better to do but hate because it seems like you don't have a life. Hopefully you will think over what you say to people in the future because the way you're going about it now will definitely not get you any friends. Also... Unless you make an account and prove it too me, my writing is most likely waaaaaaaaaaaay better than what you could do.  
And stop spamming hate to my friends because it's really pissing us off. Don't get me wrong, we are both laughing at your shit, but it's annoying us now. Thank you for reading if you do and kindly take my words into consideration~**

* * *

Mahiru awoke and found himself up against Kuro as close as humanly possible. So close he could hear the SerVamp's heartbeat which was comforting. He didn't want to leave this spot any time soon...  
Kuro was sleeping for a little bit more before slowly opening his eyes to see his arm was still over Mahiru and Mahiru was snuggled up close to his chest. He blushed a million shades of red. It was still hard to get used to, being allowed to hold Mahiru close like that... he didn't want it to end. He kissed Mahiru on the forehead, "morning...~"  
Mahiru looked up, still a little tired, "Morning Kuro~" he said before giving him a small kiss on the lips in return.  
Kuro smiled and cuddled up closer to Mahiru, he really did not want to get up. Well… he never wanted to get up, but Kuro was still slightly jet lag so it was even worse. He yawned and sleepily mumbled something.  
Mahiru nuzzled into his chest and sighed happily. He heard Kuro say something but didn't quite catch it.  
"What did you say Kuro~?"  
"…I love you~" he said a little louder still half asleep.  
Mahiru grinned and replied, "I love you too~" before letting Kuro sleep. He started to think about who he should tell about their relationship first.  
'Perhaps Lily? He is 'All of Love' after all...'  
Kuro fell back asleep for another who knows how long, it was around the middle of the day when he woke up again and Mahiru was already out of bed, although it was expected. whether he was tired or not Mahiru wasn't the type to sleep in.  
Mahiru had gotten most of his chores over with and was currently sitting on the couch thinking of ways to tell the others. It was harder than he thought.  
Kuro sleepily walked out and flopped on the couch next to Mahiru, "hello~" he greeted. Mahiru would usually be mad that he slept in so much but hopefully he had some mercy since there was a massive plane trip. "What are you thinking about...?" he asked seeing Mahiru's concentrated thinking face.  
"Ah, hey Kuro!" He greeted, "I'm just trying to figure out how we are going to tell everyone about us..."  
"Ah yeah... telling my siblings is gonna be a pain," he said sighing, "I mean, I know they don't dislike you, I just know a few of them are a bit over protective when it comes to this stuff," Kuro said shrugging, he could picture them interrogating Mahiru. "Yeah we have to tell them though..."  
"Well, it's not like they're in charge of what you do," he replied, "but they mean well. Plus, it's better to tell them now then later."  
"Yeah... they try to be helpful but usually end up doing the opposite..." Kuro sighed, "do you want to invite them over sometime and tell them?"  
"Yeah that sounds good. That way we can get it all over and done with in one sitting," Mahiru agreed.  
"yeah everyone has really different schedules though... it would be pretty hard to get them all free at one time," Kuro commented.  
"Ah... I didn't even think of that... Maybe I still think we're all on holiday," he said sheepishly, "Why don't we send a text to everyone to come over when they can?"  
"Ah yeah good idea... this is gonna be a pain," Kuro complained resting on Mahiru's lap.  
He quickly sent the text to their group chat and put his phone on the arm of the couch, "I wonder who will answer first..."  
Almost instantly someone replied.  
"Ah Mahiru, someone texted back-... its sakuya... hes coming now... ah this is a pain," Kuro turned into his cat form and hid inside Mahiru's jumper, "save me," he whined.  
"Already? Wow... And Sakuya can't be that difficult to deal with..." He replied, "and there's nothing to save you from Kuro, he's a friend."  
He pet the top of Kuro's head when he peaked out of his jumper.  
"Haaah I don't like him, can we tell him to go away?" Kuro complained, still not moving from Mahiru's jacket.  
"I'm not telling him to go away after sending a text asking for everyone to come here!" Mahiru gave a frustrated sigh, "please behave though. The last thing I want is an argument..."  
There was an excited bell ring followed by a cheerful voice, "Ma~hi~ru~! I came~!" It was a really happy Sakuya holding a bunch of flowers for his friend.  
Kuro glared and said nothing except he hopped into Mahiru's lap and sighed, "what a pain."  
Mahiru stood up while holding Kuro and walked to the door, opening it to see Sakuya holding a bunch of flowers. That made him laugh as it was such a Sakuya thing to do.  
"It's nice to see you after so long Sakuya!" He said opening the door wider to let him in.  
Sakuya bowed at first before saying in a sweet and happy tone, "it's really nice to see you too Mahi-Chan~" He then smiled as seeing Mahiru after such a long time made him feel happy. He didn't even notice the back cat at first as he walked in.  
Kuro transformed into his human form and looked over at Sakuya, he really didn't like that guy. He glared while Mahiru's back was turned and once Mahiru turned back he looked at the TV.  
Mahiru smiled and gestured for him to come and sit on the couch.  
"Ok so... Kuro and I have some very important news to tell you..." He started.  
Sakuya walked in, looking around taking every small thing in. He then sat down beside mahiru on the couch as he handed the bunch of flowers to him with big child like smile. With a sheepish tone he said, "here, these are for you Mahiru~" He didn't pay any attention to the blue haired male sitting by his friend's side, "tell me, what's the news? I'm excited to know it, Mahiru~"  
"Ah, thanks Sakuya! I'm really lucky to have you as a friend~" he said with a slight blush. He put the bunch of flowers in the vase that was sitting emptily on the coffee table.  
"Ok, well... Something big happened during our trip."  
Kuro decided to finish for Mahiru and bluntly said, "Mahiru and I are dating," he could see the rage in Sakuya's eyes and to be petty about it Kuro kissed Mahiru on the lips with a sly look.  
Sakuya froze on the spot. No breathing, no movement, no nothing.  
Mahiru kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. He felt really awkward and didn't like where the situation was headed.  
"Huh are you okay Sakuya~?" Kuro said with no concern in his voice as he sat back down very close to Mahiru in an almost protective manner.  
Sakuya trembled in anger before he stood up and yelled, "haaaah~~!? How am I supposed to be okay after what you've done to my innocent friend?!" pointing at Kuro with a scowl.  
"What?" Mahiru still couldn't quite grasp the situation.  
Kuro shrugged, "I haven't done anything~" he said casually, normally he would hide and avoid the situation all together but he was glad he could finally shove it in Sakuya's face.  
"Mahiru~ did this guy force you into this?" he looked at Mahiru with worry.  
"Of course not! And Kuro stop acting so weird!" Mahiru had stood up and was now in between them both.  
Kuro sighed, he knew Mahiru would get between them eventually, "I'm innocent I swear~" Kuro said whining behind Mahiru.  
Mahiru ignored Kuro for the moment and turned back to Sakuya, "Calm down, everything is fine. I'm actually the one who confessed first..."  
Sakuya tried to calm down by taking a deep breath before placing his hands on Mahiru's shoulder to get his attention, "Mahiru, are you okay? Are you sure he didn't drag you this or anything? I know vampires can act weird when they plan things," he said with serious tone looking at his friend.  
"As I said before, everything is fine..." Mahiru tried to reassure him.  
"Haaah I don't plan on doing anything weird and I didn't force him into it," Kuro said rolling his eyes and relaxing.  
"Shut up you stupid cat! I'm asking him not you!" he snapped at the other in anger.  
"Don't yell at him!" Mahiru got defensive, "he has done nothing wrong at all!"  
Kuro glared at him and moved Sakuya's hand off Mahiru, "Hey..." he said in a threatening tone.  
When Mahiru saw Kuro approach Sakuya in anger, he got a little scared that a fight would break out.  
"Mahiru! I'm really fine if you reject me and choose anyone else... I would be happy for you honestly," he said in a calm manner looking at Mahiru. He then turned his gaze to Kuro and said in an angry tone, "BUT WHY SHOULD IT BE HIM!?" he gestured to the SerVamp.  
Mahiru looked shocked at the revelation, "W-what?" Sakuya likes him as well?! That would explain a lot...  
Kuro glared at him in with more anger than before, "Yeah? And why should you choose who Mahiru likes? Its his choice not yours so back off," Kuro took a step forward.  
"Hey Kuro! Calm down!" He attempted to get his attention.  
"You really are stupid; you hear me?! And stop acting like you are some good guy! You know what I mean right!?" he said threateningly as he wore a smirk on his lips.  
Kuro took a step back and gave one final, " Shut up Sakuya," in a deadly threatening tone before turning to leave to another room. Kuro was done, his past had nothing to do with it... or did it. He started shaking slightly thinking about it, was Sakuya right? He had done that in his past... did he really deserve Mahiru...?  
Mahiru was stumped on what to do. Sakuya and Kuro were practically hurting each other with words and he couldn't do anything. Mahiru attempted to follow but felt himself be stopped.  
Sakuya was holding Mahiru's hand, looking at him with a softened expression as if to ask to stop and talk.  
Mahiru tore his hand from Sakuya's grasp and turned to face him, "Sakuya! Why would you say something like that?!" He yelled, "You don't know anything about him! So how dare you say something so... So... So hurtful!"  
Kuro was about to go into the other room when he heard what Mahiru said. Mahiru was defending him... but the more he thought about it, he really didn't deserve Mahiru, someone so innocent and cheerful... Mahiru might have been happier with someone else. Kuro walked into the bedroom and felt a tear fall from his eye.  
he let another sigh before looking up to Mahiru in so broken heart expression and say "if you went to know about him that much? why did not you try to know about me a little though?..." he smiled with slight tear in the edge of his eyes "i see now... just be happy okay... i'm leaving" he turned and start to walk towered the hall  
Sakuya sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back up. He gave Mahiru a sad look, "okay then… if you think I'm a horrible person, why would you text me for something like this…? Maybe if I had just told you how I felt from the start you wouldn't have chosen him." He sighed again and glared towards the the door where Kuro had disappeared to. "I can tell you put a lot of effort into getting to know this guy… when you could have tried to get to know me more…" he turned to the door, "I see how it is… I'm leaving now…"  
"Sakuya!" He called out to him, "you have it all wrong... Even though we were technically best friends for only a year, I got to know you really well! I saw you as a really cool and funny guy who, for some reason, liked hanging out with me… It's because you're my best friend that I wanted to tell you this. I thought that you would find out eventually anyway and I thought that telling you sooner rather than lying would be the best option. Please don't think that I won't stop being your friend Sakuya..."  
Sakuya didn't look back at Mahiru but only nodded and said in quiet voice "I really appreciate that... seriously it's not you..." he stopped for a bit before continuing, "it's ... it's just… nothing... don't worry about it… beside who said i'm not your friend anymore?!" he turned around and tried to act as his usual self, smiling as best as he could before walking back to Mahiru for a hug.  
Mahiru was happy he was trying to accept the situation and happily hugged him back.  
Sakuya pulled away and made his way to the door again.  
"Let's catch up sometime," Mahiru said as he was leaving.  
Sakuya nodded and just left the apartment quietly, saying under his breath, "that cat hasn't seen the last of me…"  
When he left Mahiru set his focus on Kuro who had retreated to their room.  
Kuro was hiding behind the bed in Mahirus room, knees up to his chest with his earphones on full volume trying to ignore everything. He hid his face in his knees, Mahiru didn't need to know he had been crying.  
"Kuro..." He called quietly as he knocked on the door. When he received no answer he walked in and saw the top of Kuro's head over the other side of the bed. He approached cautiously as to not scare him.  
Kuro didn't hear Mahiru coming in with his earphones so loud, he let out small quiet sobs and started shaking again.  
Mahiru knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder slowly and carefully.  
"Kuro... It's me..." He said a little louder, hoping he could hear him through his music.  
Kuro heard Mahiru's voice and jumped slightly, he looked up in surprise. He quickly took out his earphones and wiped his eyes, "M-Mahiru?!"  
"Hey... I'm really sorry Kuro..." He started, "Sakuya was way out of line and I just stood by and watched..." He sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug, "He had no right to say that..."  
Kuro put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, "S-sorry its nothing..." Kuro looked away and tried to get up and leave as much as it broke his heart. It hurt so much but Mahiru deserved better…  
Mahiru quickly stood up and blocked him from the exit, "It's most definitely not 'nothing'" he replied, "Kuro, I'm always going to be here for you... No matter what you did it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I know you better than anyone! Don't blame yourself when it's not your fault."  
"I... I don't deserve you..." Kuro said stopping for a moment and saying what he thought.  
Mahiru gave him a look of sympathy, "Kuro... Why would you even think that...?" He asked taking a step closer.  
"I... I'm a monster, you know that!" Kuro took a step back more tears coming out of his eyes.  
Mahiru's heart broke at the sight, "Does a monster apologise for what it does wrong? Does a monster always look out for others? Does a monster care for a simple human because they love them? No! You're not a monster at all! You're Kuro! My partner and the only person I would ever want to spend my whole life with," He was now standing in front of Kuro who was against the wall.  
Kuro had no response, he was silenced. "I-I..." Kuro let out more tears with a weak smile, "I really do love you Mahiru..." he said shakily.  
Mahiru pulled him into a hug and initiated a kiss. He put his whole heart and soul into the one kiss to send the message that he wasn't going anywhere without him. Kuro meant everything to him, and he couldn't imagine his life without him.  
Kuro was shocked but kissed back passionately, he never wanted it to end. When the kiss finished Kuro put his forehead on Mahirus, "thank you Mahiru..." it was all he could think of to say, there was no way to put how much he was grateful for having Mahiru in his life in words.  
"I'm always here for you~ and I hope you think the same way for me," Mahiru smiled and played with the ends of his hair.  
Kuro smiled again, "of course..." he liked when Mahiru played with his hair, it was some what comforting.  
Mahiru then pulled away from the hug and dragged Kuro to the lounge room by his hand.  
"I'm happy that has worked out~" he said in relief. He wouldn't forgive himself if Kuro left because he thought negatively of himself.  
"Yeah... at least we got the worst of it over now, everybody else should be easier," Kuro said happily being dragged to the lounge room, when they got there he sat on the couch.  
Mahiru sat beside him and leaned into him.  
"Thank goodness... I don't think I could handle doing that again..."  
"Yeah same..." Kuro sighed, Sakuya was out of line, "I'm pretty sure the rest of them will take it a lot better, there's a few that might be a bit protective but we should be fine," Kuro said.  
"That's good~" he replied before turning his phone on to check the chat.  
After flicking through his texts he stopped at one in particular.  
"Ah, Sakuya sends his apologies," he said carefully, "and no one else has replied yet."  
"Oh okay," Kuro didn't really want to talk about it, "ahh I wonder who will reply next…" Kuro said thinking.  
"We will find out later I guess... Want to play a game?" He needed to get Kuro's mind off of the previous situation.  
"Ah yeah sure sounds fun~ what game?"  
"Hmm... What about the car one? I want to see if I can beat you again~" Mahiru challenged him.  
"That was a one time thing, it only happened because I was distracted by your smile," Kuro realised what he had said and blushed a million shades of red, "I-I mean what."  
"Well, maybe the only way to beat you is by the method of distraction~" Mahiru laughed. Kuro was cute when he got embarrassed.  
"Don't you dare…" Kuro said still blushing, he never meant to say that out loud.  
"Or what are you going to do about it~?" Mahiru said, giving him a sly look.  
"This~" Kuro without any warning kissed Mahiru and smirked.  
Mahiru lost all his thoughts and kissed him back. It seemed that Kuro was his weakness, as he had totally forgot what they were just talking about.  
Kuro kissed him intensely before pulling back for air, he panted slightly and looked over at Mahiru, "Two can play that game~"  
Mahiru gave him a confused expression before realising the implication, "Damn it!"  
Kuro gave a small laugh before yawning and lying down on Mahiru's lap. He heard a faint noise and said, "I think someone has replied."  
Mahiru checked his phone and saw that Lily had read the message and replied with:  
'I'll come see you two later~'  
"Lily says he will come around later."  
"Aaah okay, Lily is probably going to be the easiest to tell so this should be so much easier..." Kuro commented. He could only hope Lily didn't somehow already know…  
Mahiru nodded in agreement, "how's your Mystic Messenger going~" he asked with a smirk, watching Kuro get embarrassed.  
"W-What W-well I mean uh good I guess y-yeah," Kuro started blushing again, he was still nervous about that and even though he and Mahiru were dating his old closeted habits made it terribly embarrassing.  
"Haha, don't worry I'm just messing with you~" he laughed, "you're just really cute when you get all flustered like that."  
"Am not…" Kuro said blushing like crazy still lying in Mahiru's lap.  
Mahiru petted his head in apology, "yeah, you're Kuro, the cool neet~" he laughed.  
Kuro smiled a little and contently sighed laying back down in Mahiru's lap, "Oh and also since its spring and all the cherry blossom viewing is going to start soon... do you want to uh... you know go to it together?"  
Mahiru looked down at him and smiled, "of course! And it will be just us right?"  
"Ah yeah, I was hoping anyway..." Kuro said in response shyly.  
"Well I would be happy to~" Mahiru confirmed, "I would go anywhere with you Kuro."  
Kuro blushed again, "ah..." he had no words to reply anymore, words couldn't explain his feelings. He leaned up and kissed Mahiru before lying back down on his lap.  
Mahiru was enjoying Kuro's increase of affection, especially the kisses of gratitude, "Hey Kuro... I'm curious... Have you ever kissed someone else before? Because you seem like you have a lot of experience."  
He shrugged, "There was an accident once but other than that no, i've never really fallen in love before you..."  
"Well you're pretty damn good at it," he grinned.  
"O-oh thanks," he laughed a bit, "I'll have to do it more often then~ ... and what about you?" Kuro asked curiously still blushing uncontrollably, "your pretty good too..."  
"Ah I have zero experience. To be honest I'm just following along with you," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
Kuro nodded his head before saying, "Hey Mahiru~ I'm hungry can we eat something?"  
"Yeah sure," Mahiru answered, "what would you like?"  
"Eh I don't really mind, whatever you want and a coke," Kuro said sitting up off Mahiru's lap, he looked over at Mahiru noticing how pretty his eyes were...  
"Good choice~" Mahiru said happily, "we need to eat something healthy since last night we had to resort to ramen. I still don't know how you live off that stuff."  
"It tastes nice," Kuro said bluntly, he got up off the couch and yawned.  
"That doesn't make it healthy though," Mahiru countered. He thought for a moment before deciding on chopping up some fruit for lunch (since Kuro slept through breakfast).  
He went to the fridge and found that they didn't have much at all.  
"Ah we have to go to the store..." He complained  
"Aaaah what a pain," Kuro complained, "and i'm healthy enough~"  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and closed the fridge, "Let's get going~"  
"Yeah okay," Kuro followed him out the door and transformed into his cat form perching on Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru walked out and locked the door behind him. They then took the short walk to the store.  
Kuro snuggled up in the side of Mahiru's neck and waited for them to reach the store.  
Mahiru smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ear just as they arrived. It should only be a quick shop so he took a basket and headed for the fruit section.  
Kuro smiled a bit when he was given a scratch to the ear and purred a little bit, he jumped off Mahiru's shoulder and started trying to walk towards the junk isle.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Mahiru raised a brow at him knowingly.  
"Where does it look like?" Kuro said bluntly in front of the snack isle, "We're out of ramen and coke~"  
"... Argh just grab a pack of cans... No more Ramen, at least for a week."  
Kuro made puppy (or kitty?) eyes at him "Meooow you can't do that to such a cute cat…"  
"I told you it won't work on me," he said back in a frustrated tone.  
Kuro went into an empty isle and transformed pulling Mahiru in, "What about this then~" Kuro said before leaning in and kissing Mahiru.  
Mahiru yelped, not expecting the kiss at all. He seemed to like to use the technique to get his way... Which Mahiru wasn't totally against… He ended up giving in and kissing back.  
Kuro kissed him passionately leaning over him before leaning back up and ending the kiss, "How about now~"  
"Ah... F-fine... But that won't work again!" He blushed, disappointed at himself for giving in, "Just don't get too much..."  
Kuro grinned a little bit and kissed Mahiru again with no warning.  
Mahiru nearly collapsed when Kuro kissed him again, but he managed to stay up by using Kuro to support himself.  
Kuro was feeling some what confident and kissed him very intensely, he put his hands around Mahiru's back and held him from falling.  
Mahiru sighed quietly. Two kisses in a row was a lot to handle, especially when the first one had such an immediate affect. Although he also discovered something… He really liked it when Kuro took control...  
Kuro kept the kiss going for a while, going down on Mahiru getting more and more passionate. Eventually they both needed air and Kuro broke the kiss pulling Mahiru up to stand again.  
Mahiru panted as his ability to breathe returned. That was the most intense kiss yet... And they were in a store!  
He looked around quickly and was thankful no one was around.  
"Th-that was sneaky..." Mahiru stuttered and blushed, unsure of how he should react.  
Kuro shrugged, "the isle was empty anyway~ and don't worry about the snacks, I can live without ramen for a week but I sure can't live a week without that."  
Mahiru's blush deepened as he tried to find the right words. He ended up burying his face into Kuro's coat to hide his embarrassment.  
Kuro was blushing too at that point, he was never usually this impulsive. It was very cute seeing Mahiru flustered though, "You're really cute you know..." Kuro said quietly.  
Mahiru shook his head, not moving from his position, "S-stop making this even harder to recover from," he joked to the best of his ability in that situation.  
Kuro kissed Mahiru on the forehead and said, "C'mon Mahiru~ don't we have to get the food?" he said trying to see Mahiru's face.  
He finally looked up, his face was still red but he had a look of determination in his eyes, "R-right! It's your fault we are taking this long you know..." He tried redirecting the topic.  
"Aww I won't do it ever again then~" Kuro said said muffling a snicker, he knew Mahiru wanted more but he first had to get it out of him.  
Mahiru tried to ignore what he said, but he couldn't help it, "Eeeeh? That's not fair..." He said looking behind at Kuro with a weak glare.  
"So you admit it wasn't bad~?" Kuro said sneakily with a small laugh.  
"I never said that..." He defended himself, "Just... We are in a supermarket."  
Kuro shrugged, it didn't really matter to him either way. He grabbed Mahiru's hand and they exited the isle, "Come on we have to hurry and get the stuff."  
Mahiru sighed and tried to forget about the whole thing. It didn't work. He just nodded to Kuro and before they knew it, they had finished buying what they needed and started headed back to the apartment. Mahiru couldn't stop thinking about the incident the whole time.  
Kuro walked back trying to conceal a blush, he had never been that controlling before, it wasn't like him. Not that he didn't enjoy it though. He turned into a cat and sat down on Mahirus shoulder grumbling something about walking being a pain.  
Mahiru opened the door and walked inside, placing the grocery bags on the kitchen bench.  
"I'm glad that's over with," he mumbled to himself before walking back to the door to close it.  
After Mahiru closed the door, Kuro turned back into his human form and went up behind Mahiru and hugged him from behind, when Mahiru turned his head around to face Kuro, Kuro kissed him shortly before gently pushing him against a wall, he put his hand on the wall above Mahiru and kissed him again as intensely as before.  
Mahiru squeaked in surprise before returning the kiss eagerly. He let himself be pinned against the wall and pulled Kuro closer than he already was. His brain had turned to mush, and he was sure he would forget whatever he was doing in the first place.  
Kuro held Mahirus hands above him and took a small break for air saying "It's not in the supermarket now right~?" Before kissing Mahiru again.  
Mahiru had no objections to that and just gave a weak hum of agreement. There wasn't really much else he could do in that situation anyway, and he was enjoying it.  
Kuro moved in further kissing him more passionately, he took another break before going in for the kill again. Eventually both of them were exhausted and he rolled off standing with his back to the wall next to Mahiru panting slightly.  
Mahiru slid down to the floor as he was unable to hold his own weight.  
"Hah... Th-that was... amazing..." He managed to get out. He decided to try and stand but ended up failing.  
Kuro puffed out some breaths before looking over down at Mahiru, "yeah... that really was," Kuro said smiling a little bit before sliding down and sitting next to Mahiru.  
Mahiru immediately leaned on to Kuro. He just needed to have a break for a good 5 minutes before he could actually think for himself.  
Kuro looked over at him and sighed in content, "I love you~" Kuro said to him.  
"I... Love you... Too..." He replied with some effort before grinning. He hoped Kuro would do more of that in the future...  
Kuro was exhausted, as amazing as it had been it really wore him out. He turned into a cat and hopped into Mahiru's arms and mumbled something about how he was tired.  
"Well... Whose fault is that~" Mahiru said as he got up and walked to the couch with Kuro. He laid down and petted Kuro who was now lying on his chest. 'Screw lunch for now...'  
Kuro lay limp on his chest, just enjoying the peace and pats. He made small purrs and meows, "ah I'm not even hungry anymore..."  
"Well that's good because I don't have the energy to stand right now," he replied, giggling. He then closed his eyes and somehow managed to drift off, which was unusual considering he never took naps.  
Kuro saw Mahiru drift off to sleep, he turned into his human form while Mahiru was sleeping and lay down next to him on the couch and started to take a nap himself.  
Mahiru unconsciously curled up closer to Kuro and smiled in content.  
TIME SKIP~  
Kuro eventually woke up and found Mahiru significantly closer to him than before, he had no idea whether Mahiru had done that consciously or unconsciously but it didn't matter, he put an arm over Mahiru and closed his eyes again waiting for Mahiru to wake up.  
Mahiru slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was once again sleeping very close to Kuro. He yawned and poked Kuro to see if he was awake, "…Ne Kuro, what's the time?"  
Kuro sleepily opened his eyes and looked down to see Mahiru's head on his chest looking back up at him awake, he yawned and shrugged, "no clue."  
Mahiru nodded and sighed. They had wasted a day... Well, not entirely but still... "We should probably get up..." He said, although he honestly didn't feel like it.  
"Nah" Kuro said still snuggling with Mahiru, he never wanted to get up on any day, especially then. Although he knew Mahiru was going to drag him up either way.  
"I guess a few more minutes can't hurt... But then we have to get up. Otherwise I will probably find it difficult to sleep later," Mahiru decided.  
"Ehh okay," Kuro said, although he couldn't relate, he never had trouble sleeping no matter what. He sighed in reluctance and eventually rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
Mahiru giggled at the sight, "Kuro, you can be really weird sometimes~" he said before getting up normally.  
He lay on the floor for a couple more seconds before eventually standing up and yawning again, he put on his coat again and said, "what should we do?"  
Mahiru grabbed his phone and saw that it was 3:30.  
"Well first thing's first, I have to clean all the dirty washing from our trip," He declared before heading to the laundry, "And you can put away all the groceries thank you~"  
"Haaah what a pain," Kuro sighed before very slowly walking over to the groceries.  
As Mahiru was putting the laundry in the washing machine, he started humming to the song they made not too long ago.  
Kuro was putting away the groceries at a very slow rate and heard Mahiru humming the song, he peeked his head in the door and started humming his part along with Mahiru moving his head side to side with the beat.  
Mahiru turned around, surprised that he heard him.  
Kuro gave a small smile humming his part, still only peeking his head in the doorway.  
Mahiru grinned back and continued the tune. He walked towards Kuro and gave him a hug. He was just so adorable without realising.  
Kuro even started singing his part very quietly hugging Mahiru back, when the instrumental came Kuro kissed Mahiru.  
Mahiru sighed and kissed back. When they separated, Mahiru smirked and said in a teasing tone, "You haven't finished the job I gave you, have you~?"  
"Not even close," he usually worked slow but out of spite of having to do work he purposely did it even slower, he gave a lazy grin.  
Mahiru sighed, "well, the faster you finish, the quicker it is to do that again~" Mahiru said.  
"Aaaaah so mean," Kuro said whining, he reluctantly went back out and started putting the groceries away at a significantly faster pace.  
Mahiru silently cheered at his victory before turning on the load of washing. He walked out of the laundry and leaned on the kitchen bench, watching as Kuro completed his task.  
Kuro gave a small playful glare at him and mumbled, "watching me suffer... so cruel..." before finishing up putting away the groceries.  
When he was finished Mahiru gave him a pat on the head, "Congratulations! That was your fastest time yet on doing a chore~" he snickered.  
Kuro rolled his eyes and leaned in kissing Mahiru again.  
Keeping his promise, Mahiru let him do as he pleased. He was very impressed that Kuro had actually done a good job at a fast pace.  
Kuro kissed him more intensely leaning over him before leaning back up and walking over to the couch to flop on it, "that was enough work for one day…"  
Mahiru remained standing for a couple of moments before following him over to the couch."That's nothing compared to what I do," he laughed.  
"Yeaaaah but I'm sloth what did you expect," Kuro said shrugging as he lay down on the couch looking up at Mahiru.  
"Fair enough... But it's still nice when you help out," Mahiru answered.  
Kuro shrugged, "I try," sort of... He sighed and looked over at his phone to see a new chatroom on MM, he quickly opened it with an excited expression.  
Mahiru watched him knowingly, "I see you're having fun~" he teased, amusement clear in his voice.  
"E-Eh," Kuro realised Mahiru was there and was faced in utter conflict, play the game or turn it off. "I mean im just playing it since its there, no big deal so I might as well…" Kuro said coughing awkwardly as he played the game obviously having fun.  
"Sure~" Mahiru replied, very much enjoying how Kuro became embarrassed.  
Kuro gave a very small glare as he saw Mahiru was not convinced, he quickly texted them back and then put his phone away, "I thought, I mean… since its there, I guess I should so… besides I haven't played it in ages…" he said lying.  
"Mm hmm..." Mahiru giggled."Why would you download it in the first place if you weren't interested? And why play it if you don't care~"  
Kuro shrugged blushing a lot, "n-no comment," he decided he had to silence Mahiru and leaned up and kissed him.  
Mahiru didn't complain. If all he had to do to make Kuro kiss him was make him embarrassed, he would definitely do it more often...  
Kuro tilted his head slightly leaning more into the kiss before leaning back down, it was a lot gentler than the others, he was too exhausted to go full blown, besides that could wait for later...  
Mahiru grinned and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry for teasing you Kuro~"  
Kuro pouted slightly before yawning and asking, "Anyway when are we going to see the cherry blossom viewing? We should set a date soon."  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, we can go tomorrow if you like. There's nothing else planned on that day," Mahiru answered. The event had started that day, so if they wanted to get the best results it made sense to go tomorrow. It was odd though since it still felt like winter.  
"Yay~" Kuro said tilting his head to the side, "hmm should we eat now? we bought things but never actually ate them."  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Mahiru said as he left to go prepare a fruit platter.  
"Aaaah I should've gotten snacks at the store…" Kuro was regretting his decision to choose flirting over food.  
"No Kuro, you have to eat healthy for once," Mahiru scolded him. Honestly, fruit wasn't even that bad!  
"Ramen is healthy enough," Kuro said shrugging.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "Well, to be honest I'd rather taste fruit then ramen when I kiss you," he said matter-of-factly.  
Kuro gave a playful glare but made no further argument, he got up and sat at the kitchen bench, "fineeee."  
He finished cutting up the watermelon and put them on the plate, smiling in success, "Good boy, then maybe after you can have desert~" he winked and put the rest of the fruit away.  
Kuro choked on air for a second and blushed, it was easy for him to be smooth but when it was the other way around he got so flustered. He took a watermelon and started nibbling on it trying to ignore his flushed face.  
Mahiru laughed at his reaction before sitting beside him. He found it endearing that Kuro could be flustered with unexpected flirting of which he never would have guessed when they were 'just friends'.  
Kuro mumbled, "Can't deal," while finishing his watermelon, he yawned and leaned on Mahiru's shoulder.  
"Still tired? Well, I guess you're always tired..." Mahiru didn't think it was possible to be so tired even after sleeping for hours. He ate a few strawberry's and put his arm around Kuro's shoulders.  
Kuro happily leaned on him before sitting up and kissing Mahiru. Mahiru knew it was coming and kissed back eagerly. They had been doing this a lot more often since they got home, and Mahiru was definitely not complaining.  
Kuro leaned over kissing him before breaking it, "As much as I wish I had snacks that's worth it every time~"  
Mahiru blushed, now it was his turn to get flustered, "Aha! W-well I'm glad I'm worth more then your snacks~" he replied.  
Kuro shrugged, "You're worth more than everything to me," he said with a blunt tone as if he was saying a casual greeting.  
Mahiru smiled and kissed him again in gratitude.  
Kuro kissed back and said, "I love you Mahiru," before kissing him again.  
Mahiru mumbled into the kiss as his reply was cut off. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, using the bench to keep him from falling off the chair  
leaned forward as well, eventually they both settled down and Kuro said "You're still an amazing kisser~ I'm surprised you had no experience, plus the fact that your so attractive," Kuro had made it his mission to make Mahiru embarassed again, payback for the teasing of MM.  
Mahiru flushed a deep red and nearly fell off the chair.  
"Ah and you are also really cute when your flustered~ well I mean you're cute all the time but…" Kuro said feeling flirty as ever.  
"I-I..." Mahiru had no idea of how to respond and ended up attempting to run off to his room.  
Kuro grabbed Mahirus hand gently as he tried to run off, "Don't be shy~" he said before very suddenly leaning in and kissing Mahiru passionately.  
Mahiru froze and made a surprised sound when Kuro kissed him again. He was so embarrassed, but he didn't care very much since the kiss distracted him. He practically purred as Kuro deepened the kiss and he found himself wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck.  
Kuro walked while kissing Mahiru pushing him onto the wall gently, he leaned in and started kissing more intensely, it seems he couldn't resist himself any longer. He put his hands on the wall above Mahiru.  
Mahiru groaned quietly, gently tugging at Kuro's hair. He had no idea what was going on, only that he very much liked it.  
Kuro leaned further into the kiss enjoying Mahiru's groans and the feeling of the ends of his hair being tugged, he stopped for a short breath and when his face was centimetres away from Mahiru's he said, "We need to do this more often~" before kissing Mahiru again.  
Mahiru hummed in agreement. He never wanted it to stop and cursed that he needed to breathe. Taking a fistful of Kuro's hair, he pulled him even closer so that they were both up against each other.  
Kuro made small quiet sounds of pleasure, he wasn't expecting Mahiru's sudden boldness but he certainly wasn't complaining. He took his hands off the wall and wrapped them around Mahiru's waist and kissed him more.  
Mahiru sighed and swore Kuro could hear his heart beat. It felt like it was going to explode of of his chest and it didn't help that they were so incredibly close.  
Kuro broke the kiss and panted out breaths, his face flushing bright red. He relaxed, kissed Mahiru one last short time on the lips and met Mahiru's direct eye contact.  
Mahiru panted and blushed when Kuro looked at him, still trying to calm down. He desperately wanted to hide but his gaze was fixed on Kuro's pretty crimson eyes.  
Kuro was just staring at Mahirus face without even realizing, the way he got flustered and blushed and his brown eyes... Kuro loved all of it. He realised he was staring and looked away quickly.  
When Kuro looked away, Mahiru gained a bit of confidence again, "You seemed like you were having fun~"  
"I was~" Kuro said with a small snicker, looking back at Mahiru having gotten over the embarrassment of being caught staring.  
Mahiru blushed and it was his turn to look away. Kuro always knew how to make him flustered and he couldn't say that he minded it.  
Kuro grabbed Mahirus hand and squeezed it gently, he looked directly at Mahiru and gave a small smile, "I really love you Mahiru, I really do."  
Mahiru looked back at him and smiled genuinely, "I know... And I am hopelessly in love with you too~" he said, using his free hand to move Kuro's hair out of his eyes.  
Kuro blushed when Mahiru moved the hair out of his eyes, he always pretty much covered them up. Kuro smiled again at that but a lot larger, he looked down embarrassed and mumbled, "thank you so much for finding me Mahiru... I really can't imagine life without you now."  
Mahiru ran the back of his hand down the side of Kuro's face, "The same goes for me Kuro... I don't know where I would be if I hadn't taken you in... Ever since you've been in my life, everything has been a lot more interesting and worth while~"  
Kuro smiled and had to hold back tears again, he had never felt so loved and appreciated his whole very long life... he pulled Mahiru into a hug.  
Mahiru rested his head on Kuro's shoulder and hugged back. He wished moments like this could last forever..."Don't ever let go..." He said quietly, not realising he said it out loud.  
"I won't..." Kuro nuzzled his head into Mahiru's neck and hugged Mahiru tighter.  
Hearing the confirmation, Mahiru smiled and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth and care he felt from the hug.  
Kuro stopped for a second taking off his jumper and putting it over Mahiru, he knew Mahiru liked it and he liked seeing Mahiru in it, it was a win win.  
Mahiru was grateful of the offer, "thank you Kuro~" He then took his hand and lead him to the couch so they could both sit down.  
Kuro sat down next to Mahiru then lay down on his lap, it was nice being able to that in human form, since usually he could only do it as a cat.  
Mahiru ran his fingers through Kuro's hair and smiled down at him. He seriously was lucky to have Kuro by his side, and he couldn't help but internally coo at how adorable he could be.  
They both chatted for a while before eventually heading to bed.


	8. PLEASE READ

Ok this fic is still ongoing i apologise for not sending this sooner, but pm me for the link to the rest of it ^^

I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS HERE


End file.
